Right in front of you
by gem6519
Summary: This story goes AU after "Bride".  Lois comes back from Star City BEFORE Lana leaves town and Clark & Lana never had sex.  The three of them get stuck in the Daily Planet elevator.  Clark has to decide once and for all who he really wants.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **This is an idea I originally had for a while as a one-shot on k-site, but got such a wonderful response that I decided to continue it. It ended up becoming twenty chapters plus an epilogue. I hope you enjoy it.

**CHAPTER 1**

_**Right in front of you, right in front of me, we were looking for it somehow, somewhere we couldn't see, but the love was always there, surrounding us everywhere, I had to fall to finally see…  
**_

**Daily Planet – Afternoon**

Clark is at his desk working on a story that's due by the end of the day. For what seems like the 100th time, he glances over at Lois's empty desk and wonders when she'll be coming back from Star City. He stops typing and leans back in his chair; lost in thought.

_Why do I keep thinking about Lois? Am I having feelings for her that have gone beyond friendship? _He sighs, then pulls out his wallet and takes out a picture and stares at it. _Why did you have to come back now – just when I was finally starting to figure out what I wanted? _

Frowning, he tosses the picture onto the desk. _I need some fresh air, _getting up from his chair. He starts walking towards the elevator when the doors open and Lana steps out. "Lana," a little surprised at seeing her. "What are you doing here?" he asks.

She looks at him curiously. "We're supposed to have lunch?"

He stares back at her. "Oh yeah, I guess I forgot."

"Are you okay Clark? Is there something wrong?

He hesitates for a moment. "No. Nothing's wrong."

"Are you sure? Because you seem a little distracted at the moment."

"I'm fine – _okay?_" a little snippy. "Let's go for that lunch, okay?" pressing the button for the elevator. When the doors open, Lana steps in first – then Clark. Just as the doors are about to close, Clark hears a familiar voice.

"Hold the doors Smallville."

He turns around and is startled to see Lois running towards him. She just barely makes it in before the doors close. "Lois," he says; staring at her as she presses the button for the first floor. "When did you get back? Wasn't I supposed to pick you up when you were ready to come home?"

"It was a last minute decision, Smallville," trying not to look at him. For a moment she doesn't notice Lana in there with them until she hears her clearing her throat.

She looks over and finally notices her. "Oh," a little taken aback by her presence. "You're still here. I thought you would have left after the wedding."

"I decided to stay a while longer," she says pointy; taking Clarks hand in hers.

Clark looks down in surprise, then does something that Lana doesn't expect – he pulls his hand away and puts both his hands in his pockets.

Lois is surprised too. "Trouble in paradise?" she quips; the slightest hint of a smile on her face.

Lana frowns at Lois's remark. But before she could respond, there's a sudden grinding noise coming from the elevator shaft. Then the elevator completely comes to a complete halt.

"What the…?" Clark and Lois both say at the same time. He walks over to the control panel and tries pressing the 'open' button. But the doors remain closed. Then he picks up the emergency receiver.

"Hello?" speaking into the headset. "This is Clark Kent. There are three of us stuck in the elevator between the fifth and sixth floors." He listens for a moment. "That long huh?" listening again. "We're okay for now. Alright. Bye." He hangs it up and turns to look at both Lana and Lois. "Apparently there's been problems with the elevator all day. They have no idea how long it will take to fix it. They figure a couple hours."

"Well that's just great," Lois says sarcastically; throwing her purse on the floor. "Stuck in here with…" But she doesn't get to finish what she started to say because Clark interrupts her.

"Stuck here with…_who_ Lois?" staring straight at her.

"Never mind Smallville. It was nothing," turning away from him and crossing her arms across her chest.

"I'm curious to know who exactly you were talking about, Lois," Lana speaking up.

"I told you – never mind," Lois says.

"No. You told Clark never mind. You didn't tell me," Lana retorts.

"I wouldn't push it if I were you, Lana," Lois says pointy.

Lana's eyes narrow at that comment; then walking over to Lois until she's only a couple feet in front of her. "Why don't you just come out and say it? You know you want to?" glaring at her.

Lois puts her hands on her hips and stares right back at her.

"Alright – that's enough!" Clark interjects. "We're gonna be stuck here for at least a couple hours. Can we at least be civil to each other?"

Lois looks over at Clark. "I know I can," glancing over at Lana.

"What about you, Lana?" Clark asks her.

"I can be civil too."

"Alright then." They all stop talking for a while. Clark unbuttons his jacket and takes it off; also loosening his tie. He sits down on the floor and leans his head back against the wall.

Lois decides to sit down as well; taking off her jacket too. "It's warm in here – isn't it"; dabbing her forehead with a tissue.

"Well since everybody's sitting down, I might as well too," Lana says; making herself comfortable on the floor as well.

**Two hours later…**

Nobody's said much of anything for the last hour. Lois can't stand it anymore. "Will somebody _please_ say something? Anything?"

"Alright – I'll say something," Lana speaking up. "Clark?"

He looks over at her. "What?"

"Do you have feelings for Lois?"

He stares stupidly at her; in complete and total shock. "What makes you think I have feelings for Lois?" he says in a somewhat shaky voice.

"What makes you think that, Lana?" Lois says out of curiosity, but secretly hoping that it's true.

Lana ignores Lois's remark and stares back at Clark. "You haven't answered my question, Clark. Do you have feelings for Lois?"

Clark doesn't know what to say. He looks at Lana, then at Lois. Then he takes a big gulp and says, "Maybe," continuing to gaze at Lois – who's staring back at him wide-eyed.

"Well…" standing up and looking down at the two of them. "I guess that's my answer; turning away from them. Both Clark and Lois stand up; still looking at each other. Lana turns around again and sees that they're still staring at each other. "Clark?" Lana finally says.

"What Lana?"

"I think it's time you decided once and for all who it is you really want. I'm tired of this roller-coaster relationship. We really need to settle this."

He stops looking at Lois and stares back at Lana. "Are you giving me an ultimatum?" He asks her; an edge to his voice.

"You give me no choice Clark."

He looks incredulously at her. "You're a fine one to talk Lana."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You're the one who left me with nothing but a 'Dear Clark' DVD. You didn't have the decency to tell me in person. And it's not the first time you've done it either."

She's shocked that Clark was speaking to her that way. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Oh you know damn well what I'm talking about. Or have you forgotten about Whitney?"

When she doesn't respond right away, he continues on. "Of course you 'forgot' about him. Isn't he the first guy you broke up with via video?"

"Well how else was I supposed to break up with him, Clark? He was overseas. I couldn't exactly go talk to him in person now could I?"

"That may be true, but you had no excuse when it came to us. I was right here and you still blew me off with a lousy DVD. I deserved an hell of a lot better than that, Lana," starting to get a little angry. "But I shouldn't be surprised. It's always been what Lana wants. What Lana needs. You've never really considered my feelings at all."

"That's not true, Clark," attempting to defend herself.

"Wow! Is that the best defense you have? Because I have to say, it stinks."

Now Lana's glaring at him. "What about all the things you've kept from me all these years? Why didn't you ever share them with me? Trust me?"

"Maybe it's because I could never really trust you, Lana. There was always something holding me back. I could never explain it. But now, looking at you and seeing you as you really are, I finally realized that it's never going to work between us. I'm tired of trying. Love shouldn't be this hard."

"So what are you really saying, Clark? Are you saying you don't want me anymore? That you want Lois?"

"I don't want Lois," he says to Lana. "I need Lois," turning to Lois and taking her hand in his. "I need you, Lois," he says again. "I need you more than I ever realized. I missed you when you were away. You've seen me at my best –and my worst – and yet you're still here. You make me laugh. You keep me on my toes. How could I not need you?"

She bites her lip to keep her eyes from tearing up. "You really mean that – don't you?"

He pulls her closer to him. "I mean every word," letting go of her hand to gently caress her cheek.

Just at that moment, the elevator doors open. Lana picks up her purse and starts to exit the elevator, then turns around to look at Clark and Lois – who are still gazing at each other. "Good bye Clark."

"Yeah, yeah, good bye Lana," not even bothering to turn his head. Then he says to Lois, "I think it's time we took care of some unfinished business."

She looks at him; a puzzled expression on her face. "What unfinished business?"

"This," pulling her tightly to him and lowering his lips onto hers. Her lips partly open to allow his tongue to enter her mouth. Her arms come around him as the kiss continues to deepen; their tongues gently caressing each other's mouths.

"Umm," they both moan at the same time. They finally break the kiss and stare into each other's eyes again.

"So…what do we do now?" she asks him.

"We should go someplace private and talk. We should also do some more kissing. Because frankly, I think we're both overdue for some good old-fashioned romance – don't you think?" winking at her and giving her an impish grin.

She blushes when he says that. "I absolutely agree. When?"

He ponders her question for a moment. "How about right after work?"

"I'd like that," touching his cheek with her finger.

"Okay," he says; pressing the button for the doors to open. But just as they open, Lois presses the 'close' button. He looks at her curiously.

"I can't wait until then to kiss you," teasing him with her eyes. He smiles at her as the doors close again…

**To Be Continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

_**You are my tomorrow, there's safety in your arms, where you'll go I'll follow, 'cause you're the world where I belong, right in front of you, right in front of me...  
**_

**Daily Planet Elevator**

As soon as the doors close again, Lois grabs Clark by his collar and pulls him to her; planting a very passionate kiss on him. His arms come around her; casually moving up and down her back. "Umm," he sighs; loving how sweet her kiss is. He just can't get enough; parting her lips with his tongue. Her hands move to link up around his neck; pulling him even closer to her.

They break the kiss when they hear an all too familiar grinding noise coming from the elevator shaft. The elevator once again comes to a complete halt.

"Not again?" Clark mutters; a trace of annoyance in his voice. He walks back over to the control panel and picks up the emergency receiver again.

"Hello?" speaking into the headset. "This is Clark Kent. There are two of us stuck in the elevator - _again_." He listens for a while; a frown forming on his face. "Alright. Bye." He hangs it up and turns back to look at Lois. "Apparently they have absolutely no idea what's wrong with the elevator. They don't know how long it will take to fix it. We could be stuck here for hours," shrugging his shoulders.

"And that's a bad thing because...?" walking over to him and beginning to kiss him behind his ear; gently nibbling on it.

"Umm," he sighs; his eyes closing as her lips makes her way around his neck; not stopping until they reach the base of his throat.

"You did say that we were overdue for some good old-fashioned romance - didn't you?" she whispers to him; her fingers running through his hair.

_I bet she's wondering what I meant by 'old fashioned romance'? _Out loud he says, "I did say that - didn't I? But being in an elevator wasn't quite what I had in mind."

She stops what she's doing and looks up at him curiously; noticing the beginning of a blush forming on his face. "Exactly what DID you have in mind?" her fingers gliding down from his hair to the back of his neck.

He swallows thickly. "Is it hot in here?" taking a few steps backward as he removes his tie; putting it in his pocket. _I don't know how to answer that question. Do we make out? Do we have sex? I have no idea. _He looks over at her out of the corner of his eye. _I could get us out of here in a flash. But I would have to use my powers. And then she would have a million questions - which means that we wouldn't even get to do anything._

She looks at him curiously. _Why is he acting so nervous? _she wonders. _One minute he's all over me, the next minute he's taking a step back. Sometimes I just can't figure him out. But I do know how to get a rise out of him; _smiling inwardly. She leans back against the back of the elevator; her arms folded across her chest. Then she starts chuckling to herself.

His ears perk up when he hears her. He looks over at her with a puzzled look on his face. "What's so funny Lois?" he asks her.

"Oh nothing," she says rather innocently.

_Oh there's something. There always is with Lois. _"You can't fool me Lois. There is something. So tell me what it is."

"Alright - FINE," she retorts. "I was just thinking about how you said goodbye to Lana earlier."

He looks curiously at her. "Exactly what was so funny about how I said goodbye to her?"

"Well..." she says, "When she said 'goodbye Clark,' you didn't even bother to look up. All you said was 'yeah yeah Lana goodbye.' You were just too busy looking at..." pausing for a moment, "someone else?" raising an eyebrow at him. _Maybe that will get a rise out of him. _

But the reaction she gets from him is not what she expected. He stares at her for a split second, then a small smile begins to form on his face. Then it turns into a smile. Then all of a sudden he bursts out laughing; having to hold his stomach in because he was laughing so hard.

She stares at him in shock. She has never seen Clark like this before. She's seen him smile. She's even seen him chuckle. But she's never seen Clark laugh like that in all the time she's known him. _I guess my little plan backfired._

"Oh Lois," wiping tears from his eyes because he was laughing so hard. "Thank you."

"Thank you for what?" she says; utterly confused by his reaction.

He smiles at her; walking over to her and wrapping his arms around her waist. "Just for being you," smiling down at her and laying a gentle kiss on her lips. "Umm," he sighs, "I love how soft your lips are," continuing to kiss her.

"Oh Clark," she sighs as his kisses become more passionate. _I love the way he kisses. He's such an amazing kisser. I never would have thought that Smallville had it in him. _Then his tongue parts her lips and enters her mouth; caressing the inside. "Mmm," she murmurs as his hands begin to make their way under her blouse; his fingers gently caressing her skin.

Her hands find the waistband of his pants; inserting her fingers inside and pulling out his shirt so she can glide her fingers up his bare chest. A groan escapes his lips when her fingers find his nipples and begins to tweak them.

_She's playing hard ball. Okay. I can play hardball too. _His hands move from her back to her front; his fingertips lightly grazing her skin; causing her skin to start tingling. He could feel her heart begin to beat faster as his fingers find the hem of her blouse; slowly lifting it up so that he could lay his lips on her stomach.

"Ohh," she moans as he lays a trail of soft open-mouth kisses all over her stomach; sticking his tongue in her belly button. Then he lifts her arms up in the air and pulls her blouse all the way off; revealing a lacy red bra that barely covers her breasts. He pins her arms to the wall above her head as his lips make their way up to her cleavage; sticking his tongue inside and swirling it around.

_I can't believe that Clark Kent is feeling me up. And what's even more unbelievable is just how amazing he really is. He just seems to know exactly where and how to touch me._

She tilts her head backwards so that his lips could have access to her neck. Her eyes close while he's making tiny sucking noises; his lips making their way to the base of her throat. "Oh Clark," she moans. "I want you so much."

"Ahh," he moans as one of her hands slides down his chest; making its way to his crotch. As she begins to move her hand up and down on him, he cries out, "Oh Lois I love you!"

Her eyes pop open when she hears those words. _What did he just say?_

His eyes also pop open. _I wasn't planning on saying that. It just slipped out. I don't know why. _He slowly opens his eyes and sees the expression of love in her eyes.

But when she sees the look of shock in his, she takes a few steps backwards and stares back at him; the expression in her eyes changing to one of hurt. "You didn't mean to say that - _DID YOU?_" she finally says.

"Lois, I..." But she cuts him off before he could say anything.

"Please don't say another word. It will only make things worse," picking up her blouse and putting it back on. She turns away from him and makes her way over to the opposite corner; sitting down without saying another word.

_I'm such an idiot! _He thinks to himself. _I am in love with her. If I weren't , it would never have slipped out like it did. How can I convince her of that? _He looks over at her; wanting to tell her how he feels. But she has her knees drawn up to her chest; her arms wrapped around them and her head turned away from him.

Sighing, he sits down in the corner opposite her and does the same thing. _It's getting a little warm in here; _wanting to take off his shirt. _But I better not; _leaning his head against the back of the wall. _How long are we going to be in here anyway?_

Over two hours later...

Clark stands up so that he could stretch his legs; having sat there for over two hours. He rolls his shoulders in an effort to relieve some of the tension that's been forming since they stopped talking to each other. _Actually, Lois is the one who stopped talking first. Who'd have thought that she could keep her mouth shut for that length of time. She probably talks in her sleep too. _

He looks at her out of the corner of his eye. _She probably doesn't even shut up during sex. _At that thought he suddenly feels a tingle starting up in his body. He also feels 'Clark Jr.' starting to wake up. _That's just great; _groaning inwardly. He's also feeling very hot; his eyes feeling like they're starting to burn. _I'm sweating right through this shirt. I can't take it anymore; _ripping off his shirt. He leans against the back wall; panting and sweating.

Lois looks up and notices the look on his face. She starts to get a little concerned; in spite of the fact that she's still mad at him. She gets up and starts to walk over to him. But before she could say a word, his eyes suddenly flash a brilliant red. Then a couple of heat bursts shoot out of them and hit the control panel; causing it to burst into flames.

Her eyes widen in shock. She can't believe what she just witnessed. He turns his head and sees her staring at him. She's at a loss for words. All she manages to be able to do is point at the control panel. He looks over at it in shock. Then he does something that shocks her even more. He takes a deep breath and blows the fire out completely. Unfortunately for them, that's when the sprinklers finally come on; soaking them both completely.

Normally Lois would be complaining about being soaked to the skin. But she doesn't even think twice about it. She finds herself more concerned about Clark. _What just happened? _she wonders. _How is he able to do those thing? Is he going to be okay? _

_How on earth am I going to explain this one? By the way Lois, I'm an alien from another planet. I'm not even human. _He takes a deep breath, then exhales. _I do feel a lot better though. I don't feel quite as hot. _Then he studies the damage to the control panel and find that it's completely destroyed. He picks up the telephone receiver, but there's not even a dial tone. _We can't even call for help. At least they know we're here. _But that's a small comfort. He could feel Lois's eyes on him. He looks over at her. _She's too quiet. Why isn't she asking me a million questions already? She's looking at me strangely. _

_I just knew there was something different about Clark. I just couldn't put my finger on it. If he could do those things, then what else is he capable of?_ Then another thought occurs to her. _Is it possible that he could be the Red and Blue Blur? Nah, that's crazy. _She continues to stare at him. _Maybe it's not so crazy. I'm just going to ask him straight out. _"Clark?" finally speaking.

_Here it comes._

"Are you the Red and Blue Blur?" she asks him.

His eyes widen in disbelief. _I can't believe she just asked me that! Of all the questions she could have asked, that had to be the one she would ask. _He stares back at her. _She's waiting for an answer. I have to give her one. _He bites down on his lip, then finally comes to a decision.

"I am Lois," he says. "I am the Red and Blue Blur." _She's quiet again. She's also looking at me differently. _He walks over until he's only a few feet in front of her. "Lois? Please talk to me? Tell me what you're thinking?" he asks her in a soft tone of voice.

"I don't know what to say, Clark. I'd ask you why you never told me, but I think I've figured it out."

He gazes curiously at her. "Will you please tell me? I'd really like to know."

"Well," she begins to say, "I think you kept it a secret because you were concerned for my safety. That the less I knew, the better. And if that's the case, then it was certainly a waste of your time and energy. Because as you like to put it - I'm always sticking my nose in where it doesn't belong anyway."

A smile finally begins to form on his face. "You're right," chuckling at the thought. "I guess I was also afraid of how you would react."

"Well, duh, Smallville," lightly punching him on the shoulder. "What'd you think I'd do - shout it from the _Daily Planet _rooftop?"

"Of course not, Lois. I didn't think that at all."

"Well I wouldn't - even though I would absolutely love to. It's the type of story that any reporter would kill for."

"But you wouldn't - _would you?_" tilting his head slightly with a quizzical look in his eyes.

She shakes her head no, then smiles back at him. "So...Smallville, how fast are you exactly?" walking the remaining few feet to stand directly in front of him; her hand lightly touching his face.

His hand comes up to his face and lays it over hers; his fingers curling around her hand. "I'm pretty fast," he replies, "But not too fast," winking at her. Then he says what he's wanted to say for the past two hours.

"Lois, I didn't realize how I felt about you until it just slipped out. It surprised me. And unfortunately you thought I didn't mean to say it." He stops for a moment. "This is not how I wanted to say 'I love you'. I wanted us to have a romantic dinner at my place. Some dancing perhaps - preferably slow dancing so that I could hold you close and whisper it to you."

She looks up at him with tears in her eyes. Then she finally says, "There's only one thing I can say about that."

He looks anxiously at her. "What's that Lois?"

She smiles sweetly at him. "I love you too, Smallville.

He lets go of the breath that he didn't even realize he was holding. He wraps his arms around her waist and lifts her off her feet; laying his lips on hers. Their eyes both close as they continue to kiss; oblivious to the fact that the elevator doors have finally opened.

Then their lips finally pull apart when they finally notice the opened doors. But what really startles them are the stunned faces of all their co-workers - who notice the wet clothes that are clinging to their bodies. And the fact that Clark doesn't have a shirt on does not go unnoticed by all the females in the office - particularly Tess Mercer who's standing there in shock like everybody else.

Clark puts on his shirt and jacket; putting his tie in his pocket while Lois grabs her jacket and purse. Then they finally step out of the elevator and start to walk away when Tess steps in front of them. "Would you mind explaining what the hell is going on here Mr. Kent?"

Everybody is watching with fascination at the unfolding drama; wondering what's going to happen next. But what does happens next is something that no one sees coming - not even Lois.

Clark looks first at Tess, then at Lois. Then he suddenly lifts Lois into his arms and says to Tess, "You really want to know what's going on? Fine. I'll tell you. We're taking the next few days off so that I could make love to the woman I love." He looks down at Lois; who has an astonished look on her face. "Do you have a problem with that?" he asks her.

"No," she whispers to him.

"Good. That's settled then," walking out of the office while carrying Lois in his arms; leaving a roomful of gaping mouths; especially Tess's.

As soon as they're outside the building, Clark stops for a moment and says to her, "I plan on touching every inch of your body. And when I finish doing that, I'm gonna start all over again. I plan on making love to you for the rest of my life. How do you feel about that?" he asks her.

"I feel fine with that," looking up at him with a smile on her face. Their lips meet up in a tender yet passionate kiss. Then his lips pull away from hers and he says, "Hold on tight Lois Lane, you're in for one wild ride," super speeding into the night...

**To Be Continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

_**...Faith, it can lift you up and if you got enough to reach a new beginning, Love, can withstand strong in the final hour, we'll find the joy in living, Don't let go cause that I know pretty soon you will see, Right in front of you, Right in front of me... **_

Clark super speeds them through the streets of Metropolis; reaching the outskirts within seconds. As he's running, Lois gazes up at him with awe. "Wow Smallville." But then she adds, "No. I can't call you that anymore," looking a little wistful.

He stops somewhere between Metropolis and Smallville; looking down at her with a curious expression on his face. "Why do you have to stop?" he asks her. "I actually like it." Then he adds, "But if you tell anyone that, I will tell the story about the time you opened the bathroom door stark naked."

She stares up at him wide-eyed. "You wouldn't," glaring at him.

"Don't tempt me, Lois," he warns her. "You have no idea what I'm capable of."

"Oh really?" her eyes narrowing. "Such as?"

"Oh you'll find out," sporting a smug smile.

"Okay. Fine. I won't tell anybody - okay?"

"I'm happy to hear that," lowering his head to kiss her. After their lips pull apart, she asks, "So where are we going anyway?"

"Where do you think we're going Lois? We're going back to the farm," shifting into super speed mode.

While he's running, Lois tries to observe the scenery - but he's going too fast. It's all just a blur to her.

"You're not always this fast now are you?"

He stops again and gazes down into her eyes. "I know when to slow things down, Lois," winking at her.

She can't stop herself from blushing. _How does he do that? Why is he the only man I know who could make me blush? I bet he could make my whole body blush without breaking a sweat._

As if reading her thoughts, he replies, "I love to see you blush, Lois. In fact, it's one of my goals to make your whole body blush," smiling down at her. _That did it. She's blushing even more. I just love that._

She swallows thickly. "Are we almost there yet?"

"Almost," resuming his running. Within a couple minutes they're standing on his porch. He sets her down so that he could pull out his keys. But Lois doesn't give him the opportunity. She pulls him to her and plants a passionate kiss on him. "Umm," he sighs as her lips make their way to the underside of his jaw; her hands linked up around his neck. His left hand grips her waist while his right hand fumbles with the keys.

_Screw it. _He throws the keys on the floor and kicks the door open with his foot; kicking it so hard that it comes off its hinges. _I'll fix it later. _They both stumble into the kitchen; her lips back on his mouth. Their hands grip each other's waists as he falls back against the counter. She wraps her leg around his thigh as they continue to passionately kiss; their tongues exploring each other's mouths.

"Clark, is that you?" a voice calls from upstairs.

Clark and Lois stop in mid-kiss; their eyes widen in alarm. "That's not who I think it is - is it?" she asks him as their lips pull apart.

"Hi Mom," he calls out; removing his hands from her just seconds before Martha appears on the stairs.

"Hi Clark," walking over and giving him a big hug. She looks over his shoulder and notices Lois standing there. "Hi Lois," letting go of Clark and walking over to her.

"Hi Mrs. K," giving her a hug; looking over Martha's shoulder to stare over at Clark. _What's she doing here? _she mouths to him.

_I have no idea. She was supposed to come next week; _he mouths back.

That's when Martha happens to notice the broken door. "What happened to the door Clark?" she asks him.

"Well...um...the door was stuck and...umm..." trying desperately to come up with something that would make sense.

"The door was stuck - so Clark put a little too much force on it and it came right off," Lois interjects.

"Yep. That's what happened," Clark replies; mouthing _thank you_ to Lois.

_That doesn't make any sense. I had no problem with that door when I came home. _She looks curiously at the two of them. _Maybe_ _I'll just drop the subject - for now. _She changes the topic of conversation. "So how are you two doing?" she asks them; sitting down at the kitchen table. Taking her cue, Clark and Lois sit down as well.

"Well you know Smallville and I. We drive each other crazy. We push each other's buttons. We..."

"In other words, nothing's changed," Martha interrupts; a smile on her face.

"I thought you were supposed to come _next _week," he says.

Martha looks over at him. "It was always _this _week. Look at the calendar."

He glances over at it. _Damn! she's right. How could I have forgotten? What are we going to do now? _He stares at Lois; a desperate look on his face. She could feel his eyes on her. So she deliberately wipes her tongue over her lips. _Oh she's good. She knows how to get 'Clark Jr.' all excited. _He glances over at Martha. _I can't wait until she leaves before I could be with Lois. I have to be with her right now._

Martha looks curiously at the looks that Clark and Lois are giving each other. _There's something going on here. _Out loud she says, "Clark?"

"Huh?" Clark murmurs; still staring at Lois. _If Mom weren't here, we'd be naked on this table right now. _Then he realizes that Martha was saying something. "Did you say something Mom?" finally looking away from Lois.

_Yep. There's something going on. They can't stop looking at each other. _Finally she says, "Are you okay Clark? You seem a little...distracted."

"What makes you think I'm distracted?" a touch of nervousness evident in his voice.

"Just a feeling I guess," she replies; continuing to look over at Clark.

"I think I'm going to use the bathroom," Lois says suddenly; jumping up from her chair and disappearing up the stairs.

"So Mom," he begins to say after he hears the bathroom door close. "How long are you going to be home?"

"Only a few days, then I have to go back to Washington."

_Son of a B*tch! We'll never be able to do anything with her around. _He frowns for a moment. _I know - we'll just go to Oliver's penthouse for a while. He said he was going out of town for the week. _

He smiles to himself; unaware that Martha was watching him. He gets up from his chair and looks down at Martha. "I just realized that I have to go to Metropolis tonight. Oliver left on a business trip and I promised him I'd keep an eye on his penthouse." _I hate to lie to her, but I need to keep my promise to Lois._

"Are you going to stay there overnight?" she asks him.

"I don't know yet. I'll see. If I had remembered you were coming I would never have told him I could do it," shrugging his shoulders.

_He's giving me his puppy dog look. He's up to something. But I won't say anything until I figure it out._

Lois comes back downstairs. "I'm going to take you home Lois. It's getting late." He raises one eyebrow at her; hoping she'll get the hint. She winks back at him. _Good. She got it. _"I was just telling Mom that I had to go back to Metropolis to keep an eye on Oliver's penthouse."

"That's right - I forgot about that," she says. "Let's go then," giving Martha a quick peck on the cheek and rushing out the door.

"If I don't see you later, then I'll see you tomorrow," smiling at Martha.

"Alright," getting up and giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

He practically leaps over the broken door on his way out. Martha walks over and looks down at the door that's laying on the floor. Then she happens to look outside - only to see Clark running after Lois. Her eyes widen in shock when she sees him pick her up and super speed away. _He told her his secret!_ sitting back down. _The only reason he would have told her his secret is if..._ That's when the realization hits her. _He's in love__._

**To Be Continued...**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

**Oliver's building**

"Come on," Clark says; taking Lois' hand and pulling her into the elevator. Once the doors close, he presses the stop button and pushes her up against the wall; passionately kissing her all over her neck; raising her arms above her head and pinning them against the wall.

"Umm," she sighs; closing her eyes and wrapping her leg around his. "Tell...me..." she says between kisses, "why...we had...to take...the elevator?" as Clark lips make their way down to her cleavage.

"Because I wanted to finish what we started earlier - before we got all wet," he murmurs; sticking his tongue in between her breasts.

"Ahh," she moans as his tongue slides underneath her bra. He lets go of her arms and unbuttons her blouse; tossing it onto the floor. Then he unhooks her bra and tosses it as well. Then she tears open his shirt. He pulls her arms up again.

"Keep your arms above your head," he tells her firmly.

"Ohh," she moans as he takes one of her breasts into his mouth and begins to suck on it greedily.

"Umm," he moans as he takes in more of her breast. His hands moves around her back to unzip her skirt; tugging it down past her ass until it falls to the floor. Then he inserts his fingers into the waistband of her panties and rips it off her; leaving her completely naked except for her high heels.

He unzips his trousers and pushes them down; lifting her off the floor and lowering her onto him. "AHH," she moans loudly as he begins to thrust up into her; her legs wrapping tightly around him. "Oh Clark," she cries out as he continues to penetrate her deeper and deeper.

"Oh Lois I love you so much," he moans as he hits her aching inner walls harder and harder with every thrust; continuing to kiss her passionately.

"I love you Clark," she moans; feeling the beginning of an orgasm. Then she suddenly cries out, "I'm cuming!" arching her back and her legs tightening around his waist as it hits her. A few seconds later, Clark cries out her name as he climaxes too; releasing himself into her.

"Oh," he moans softly; clutching her tightly to him; his breathing still a little irregular. Her legs fall from his waist back to the floor as she leans back against the wall.

"Oh Clark," she sighs. "That was...amazing," opening her eyes at last and gazing up into his eyes.

He smiles down at her. "So..." pausing for a moment. "How about round two?" the slightest hint of a smirk on his face.

"Round two huh?" her eyebrows raised.

"Oh yeah," he replies. "I did say we were taking the next few days so I could make love to you. And that's a promise I intend to keep."

"Actually what you said was that you planned on making love to me for the rest of our lives."

"You really are a stickler for details aren't you?" he retorts; but in a sweet tone of voice.

"You better believe it," she replies as she pushes him onto the floor and straddles his thighs; her feet resting on either side of his waist and her hands resting behind her on his knees.

He props himself up on his elbows and looks down to see that she still has her high heels on. "Damn!" he says.

She looks curiously at him. "Why did you say that?"

"It's just that you look so damn sexy wearing only those high heels," his eyes slowly making their way from her feet up to her lips.

She gives him a seductive smile and raises her well-heeled foot; slowly dangling it in front of his face. "How much would you like to get up close and personal with my toes Smallville?" she asks him in a very sultry voice.

"Very much Lanie," starting to sit up - but she pushes him back down with her foot.

"Not yet," she replies; resting her foot on his chest. Then she says, "Now you be a good boy and keep YOUR arms behind you," she orders him.

"Umm," he moans as she raises her other foot and places it next to the one already on his chest. He moans again when she raises herself up; lowering herself onto him and beginning to move up and down. "I had no idea how flexible you are," he gasps out while she's moving up and down on him.

"Must be the yoga," a hint of a smirk on her face.

His eyes bulge out of their sockets as she continues to squeeze him with her pelvic muscles while she's pumping up and down on him "Ahh," he moans loudly; his back arching off the floor and his hands gripping her ankles.

"Ahh," she screams out as she has another orgasm; falling back onto his legs.

"Oh wow!" he exclaims when he has another one as well. "Umm," he sighs as his back falls down to the floor; his hands letting go of her ankles.

After a few minutes, he sits up; grabbing her hands and pulling her up close to him; her knees on either side of his waist. She wraps her arms around him; staring into his eyes as his hands caress her back. "That was sooo good," she says.

He smiles back at her. "It was better than good," he replies. "It was f*cking fantastic," his lips pressing against hers in a passionate kiss that leaves her feeling breathless. "I don't know about you, but I'm ready for round 3," he says after his lips pull away.

"Alright," smiling back at him. "You choose what to do next. Anything you want."

"Anything?" his eyebrows raised.

"Anything," she replies.

He gently pushes her down his legs until she's resting on his legs. Then he picks up her left foot and slips her shoe off; gently caressing her foot. He glides his finger across the sole of her foot. She can't help but giggle as he moves it across again. "That tickles," continuing to giggle.

"You're so cute when you laugh like that," smiling at her as he continues to stroke her foot. Then he raises it to his mouth and begins to suck on her toes; starting with her little one and slowly making his way to her big toe.

"Oh," she moans softly; loving the feel of his lips on her toes. It gives her a very nice tingle that she feels right in her core; her pelvis beginning to twitch. Then he puts her foot down and picks up the other one; paying it the same attention.

"Umm," he sighs; continuing to pleasure her toes. "I just love your toes," he murmurs.

"Oh Clark," she sighs. "That feels so..." her voice trailing off. Her head falls back; closing her eyes as he slowly begins to glide his tongue across the sole of her foot. She's so turned on at the moment that she lays back on his legs and begins to massage her own breasts; rolling her nipples through her fingers.

Clark stops what he's doing for a moment; staring at Lois as she's playing with her breasts. "Wow!" he exclaims; utterly fascinated by what she's doing. He drops her foot and continues to watch.

"Umm," she sighs again as she continues to tease and caress her breasts.

Clark decides to join in the fun. He kneels down between her legs and lifts them up until her knees are resting on top of his shoulders. Then he sticks his head between and begins to nibble her all over her entrance; paying particular attention to her clit.

She removes her hands from her breasts and grabs Clarks hands; placing them on her breasts. Moan after moan comes out of her mouth as he continues to eat her out. Then he sticks several of his fingers into her and starts thrusting them rapidly inside her using his super speed. "OHH," she cries out as his fingers hit her g-spot over and over again.

"I love how wet you are Lois," his tongue lapping up the wetness from the soft hair surrounding her entrance while his fingers are still penetrating her.

"I think I'm cuming again!" she cries out; her legs pushing against his back. Then it hits her; eyes rolling back in her head as it flows through her veins. "Umm," her body beginning to settle down.

When she finally opens her eyes, she sees him staring down at her and smiling. Then she says, "How about round 4?" winking at him...

**To Be Continued...**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

**Oliver's building - elevator lobby**

Chloe enters the lobby and presses the 'up' button. After a few minutes, she starts tapping her foot on the floor; beginning to get a little annoyed. She presses the button again. Still nothing happens. _Don't tell me it's not working again; _frowning at the thought. She pulls out her cell phone and dials Oliver's number.

"Oliver, it's Chloe. Where am I? I'm in the lobby waiting for the damn elevator to come down." She listens for a moment. "It looks like it's stopped on one of the upper floors." She listens again. "You do that. Let me know. Bye." She hangs up and takes a look at the stairwell. _I hope I don't have to climb all those stairs._

**A few minutes earlier...**

Oliver was having himself a romantic interlude with a certain songbird when his cell phone rang. "Don't answer that Ollie," nibbling on his ear.

"I have to," he replies. "It's Chloe. She was supposed to stop by so that we could go over some Justice League stuff," shrugging his shoulders. He flips open his phone. "Hello," looking at his watch. "Where are you? You're still in the lobby?" a frown forming on his face. "That doesn't make sense. It was just inspected this morning." He listens for a moment. "I'll check the security cameras to see if someone is stuck in there. I'll call you back. Bye." He hangs up and looks over at her; a puzzled look on his face.

"What's going on Ollie?" propping herself up on one elbow.

"I don't know," he replies. "Chloe thinks the elevator is stopped on one of the upper floors."

"You think it's stuck?" she asks him.

"I don't think so. If it were, there would have been a call asking for assistance." He gets out of bed and slips on his pajama bottoms. "I'm going to check the security cameras and see if I could find out what's going on." He pauses a moment; leaning over the bed to plant a deep kiss on her. "I'll be back to hear you sing again," a sexy smirk on his face.

She throws a pillow at him as he exits the room. She could hear him laughing as he makes his way down the hall. _I just hate it when he's right. He knows me too well; _laying her head back on the pillow.

Oliver walks into his office and sits down at his computer. After a minute of clicking, he brings up the program for the security cameras. He clicks on the appropriate button and the picture begins to appear. His eyes bulge out of his head when he sees what's on the screen. "DINAH!" he yells out.

She rushes in; wearing his pajama top. "What's going on Ollie?" Then she sees the look on his face. "What is it? she asks; coming around to look at the computer screen. Her eyes bulge as well; turning to stare at him. There's silence between them for a moment, then Dinah finally says...

"Looks like we can't call him 'Boy Scout' anymore," a big smile on her face.

**In the elevator...**

"So what about that Round 4?" she asks him again. "Any ideas?"

"Oh I have an idea all right - IF you're up for it?" a smirk on his face.

Her eyes narrow at him. "I'm up for anything Smallville," matching his smirk with one of her own.

"You know," he says suddenly, "I think I need to revise my statement. What I meant to say was 'if you're DOWN for it?' " raising his eyebrows at her.

"I see," pretending to think about it. "You want 'Clark Jr.' to get some special attention - don't you?" a lilt in her voice.

"That's right," he replies. "He's LONG overdue for some," winking at her.

"Well then," getting up and standing over him. "Let's not waste any more time," reaching down and grabbing his hand; pulling him to his feet. She pushes him up against the back wall and slowly kneels down; looking up at him. "Feel free to express yourself as loud as you want Smallville," another smirk on her face.

His fingers slip within the locks of her soft wavy hair as her hands lightly grip his knees; slowly kissing her way up his upper thighs. "Umm," she moans softly as she makes her way over to the mass of dark curly hair surrounding his member. Her hands move from his knees and makes their way up to his balls; gently cupping them in her hands.

"Umm," he moans softly; closing his eyes as her fingers continue to caress them. Then one of her hands move to his member; her fingers wrapping around the base firmly. "Ahh," he groans as her hand gently squeezes him; slowly moving up and down his length. His hands move away from her hair and reach up to grip the elevator railing. "Oh," moaning louder as her hand continues to move along his length and squeeze him. "I need that hot sexy mouth of yours on me," he manages to gasp out.

She looks up at his face to see the expression on his face. It pleases her that he's experiencing so much pleasure. She removes her hand and lays her tongue at the base; slowly gliding it up. "Ahh," he groans again as she licks him up and down; his groin beginning to twitch. Smiling to herself, she begins to lightly blow along his length; blowing a little stronger at his wet tip.

"Ahh," groaning even louder when she finally lowers her mouth over him; a little at a time. He can't stop himself from thrusting into her mouth as she takes the rest of him in. Her hands have moved to cup his rear end; his body writhing within her fingers as she continues to suck on him.

"I'm cuming!" he screams out as he has a mind-blowing orgasm; releasing himself into her as his body convulses almost violently. His back arches off the wall as it flows through him. "Ahh," he moans softly as his body begins to relax.

She removes her mouth and gazes up at him. _I guess my mouth is good for something besides talking; _smiling inwardly. She begins to stand up; her lips leaving a trail of soft kisses up his stomach. She doesn't stop until she reaches his lips; parting them with her tongue. "Umm," she moans; her arms coming around his waist.

"Umm," he moans; finally opening his eyes and staring into her beautiful hazel eyes. "Wow," he manages to say. "That was amazing Lois," smiling at her. Then he says, "How about I return the favor?" his eyebrows raised.

She looks curiously at him. "But you already did?"

"I know," he replies; suddenly lifting her off her feet and setting her down on the elevator railing. "But after a performance like that? Well, you definitely deserve an encore," winking at her.

"Well then," she says, "Remind me to give you that kind of performance more often," she says teasingly; her hands gripping the railing. "Is this round 5?" she asks him.

"You better believe it," he replies; wrapping her legs around his neck as he dives back in...

**Meanwhile upstairs...**

Oliver and Dinah are staring at the computer screen. "Maybe we shouldn't be invading their privacy like this," she remarks; yet unable to tear her eyes away.

"If they wanted privacy, they should have gone back to the farm," he retorts; continuing to look at the screen. "Besides, it's like when you're driving along and you come across the scene of a car accident. You know you shouldn't slow down and look, but you do anyway."

"But this is Clark and Lois. They wouldn't do what we're doing?"

He looks over at her. "After what we just saw? I'd say that Clark Kent has a kinky side that we didn't even know existed. I wouldn't put it past him," turning back to the computer with a smirk on his face.

She looks curiously at him. "You're up to something - aren't you?"

"I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about," the smirk still apparent.

"Yes you are!" she says accusingly; pointing at him. "I know that look Ollie."

He looks back over at her with an admiring look on his face. "You really do know me - don't you?"

"You bet I do," coming up behind him and laying her hands on his shoulders; kissing him on the back of his neck. "So," she whispers, "What DO you have up your sleeve Ollie?" continuing to kiss him down his neck.

"Watch and learn," he replies; taking out his cell phone and dialing a number...

**Back in the elevator...**

"How did you become so damn good at that Smallville?" after having yet another mind-blowing orgasm courtesy of the lips of Clark Kent. "And don't tell me you practiced on you-know-who," she warns him.

"I never did it to Lana," he replies. "I never did it to anybody until you," he says simply.

His words shock her. "You NEVER did it?"

"Nope."

She looks curiously at him. "Why?"

He shrugs his shoulders. "I'm not sure why. She wanted me to, but there was a little voice inside me that kept telling me no."

"Well what about now? What is that voice telling you NOW?" she asks him.

A big smile appears on his face. "It's telling me 'HELL YES!'" he retorts; picking her up off the railing and setting her back on the floor; wrapping his arms around her waist and finding her neck with his mouth again.

"Umm," she sighs; her leg wrapping around his as he continues to devour her neck. As he's making his way down between the valley between her breasts, they hear music all of a sudden...

_**Somebody save me, Let your warm hands break right through me, Somebody save me...  
**_

He looks up at her; a curious look on his face. "How did you do that?"

"Very funny Smallville," lightly punching him on the shoulder. "It's your cell phone."

"Let it ring," returning to what he was doing as his phone continues to play...

_**I don't care how you do it, Just save me, save, Come on, I've been waiting for you...  
**_

"Will you _please_ answer that?" beginning to get a little annoyed. But then it stops. "Thank goodness," breathing a sigh of relief. But then it starts up again. She pulls away from Clark. "If you don't answer that, I'll..."

"You'll...What?" raising his eyebrows. She only glares at him. "Okay...fine, I'll answer it," picking up his pants and pulling out his phone. "Hello?" He frowns for a moment. "Oliver?"

_Oliver?_ she mouths to him. _What does he want?_

_I have no idea_, he mouths back. "What's up Oliver?"

"Oh I thought I'd give the boy scout a call and see what's going on with him today," Oliver leaning back in his chair and propping his feet up on his desk; watching the computer screen and being amused by the confused look on Clarks face.

Clark looks over at Lois; a confused look on his face. _He wants to know what's up with me today. He never does that_; he mouths to her.

She walks over to him and puts her hand on his shoulder. He holds the phone up so that they could both listen. "So Oliver, what is it you want to know?"

"I just told you Clark," laughing to himself; not saying another word.

Clark purses his lips into a frown. He turns his head to Lois. _He's up to something; _he mouths. "Well if you must know, I'm getting ready to go home. It has been a long day."

"It's funny that you say that Clark. Because I just called the Planet and was told that you and Lois had left a couple hours ago," a big smile on his face.

Both Clark and Lois widen in horror as they realize the implication of that comment. _Does he know what you said Clark? _she mouths to him.

_Maybe_, he mouths back. "Fine. You caught me. We did leave early. We're working on a story - okay?" the lie coming to him suddenly.

_Good one, _she mouths to him; giving him a thumbs up.

"So Lois IS still with you huh?"

"Yeah," a realization finally occurring to him. _I think there's a good chance that he's watching us right now Lois; _he mouths to her.

She grabs the phone from him. "Hey Ollie," talking into the phone as she pushes Clark up against the wall. "Oh, we're working really hard on that story. You know how thorough we are," a smirk on her face as her free hand plays with Clarks nipples.

"Uhh," he groans softly as her hand continues its pleasurable activity.

_Shhhh; _she mouths to him. "I'll put him back on," handing the phone back to Clark. Then she leans back against the side wall and closes her eyes; her hands beginning to massage her own breasts. "Umm," she sighs as she rolls her nipples between her fingers; rubbing her thighs together.

Clark almost drops the phone; his eyes widening as she continues to play with her breasts. _This must be round 6; _Clark thinks to himself. But when she inserts her fingers inside herself and starts thrusting it in over and over...well...that's when he yells into the phone, "I gotta go Oliver. Lois is about to cum and I don't want to miss it," dropping the phone.

Oliver stares at the phone in shock. _Did he say what I think he just said? _He looks over at Dinah. "Did he say what I think he just said?" he says out loud.

"He sure did," she replies. Then she reaches over his shoulder and shuts off his computer; straddling his lap. "How about we forget about Clark and Lois and you can make me cum?" a lilt in her voice.

He stands up; her legs wrapped around his waist with her arms around him. "Okay my little songbird," carrying her back to the bedroom. "I want to hear you sing again," closing the door behind him...

**To Be Continued...**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

"Wow Lois," leaning against the wall; turning his head to stare at her. "I can't believe I just saw you do that," smiling at her.

"Well I can't believe that you actually announced to Oliver that I was about to cum," she remarks.

"I couldn't help myself," he says sheepishly; reaching over to caress her shoulder. "Don't you think it's about time we got out of the elevator and went someplace different?" he asks her.

"Alright," smiling back at him. "Where should we go? Do you have any ideas?"

"I had a place in mind, but I don't think you'd go for it," shrugging his shoulders.

"Try me Smallville," daring him with her eyes.

He looks at her curiously. "Alright," he replies. "Let's get dressed and get out of here."

"O..." she starts to say; finding herself dressed a second later; "...kay," looking up at him in amazement. "You are fast - aren't you?"

"When I need to be. But I can slow it down when needed," a sexy little smirk on his face. He presses the elevator button and it begins to descend. "Kiss me," pulling her into his arms and laying his lips on hers; his tongue parting her lips as the kiss deepens. They continue to kiss as the elevator descends. They don't realize when the elevator stops and the doors open. But when they hear somebody gasp, their lips finally pull away from each other to stare into the eyes of Chloe Sullivan.

"_You_ were in the elevator all this time?" continuing to stare at Clark and Lois. Her eyes take in the wrinkled clothing and the flushed cheeks; the messed-up hair. "I think it's safe to say what you two were doing up there?" she retorts. But before either Clark or Lois could respond, Chloe says, "And don't try to deny it. I heard all about your intention to make love to Lois for the next few days."

"How did you..." his voice trailing off when Chloe puts her hand out in front of him.

"I stopped by the Planet to see you and one of the interns told me about it. I have to say it's about freaking time you two got together." Then she adds, "Now if you don't mind, I have to meet with Oliver," holding the elevator doors back.

"We'll see you later Chloe," Clark replies; lifting Lois into his arms and super speeding away. The breeze he leaves behind blows Chloe's hair around.

_Looks like he told her his secret; _shaking her head in amusement as she steps into the elevator...

**Back in Smallville**

"So...what do you think?" he asks her.

"I don't know Clark," she finally says; stumbling a little on the uneven ground.

"Wait one minute," disappearing for a few seconds; returning with a large blanket that he spreads out on the large stone table. "Is that better?" he asks.

She carefully walks over to the table and touches the blanket. "That'll do," looking up and smiling at him. She leans against the table; her hands casually resting on the edge of it.

He walks over to her and rests his hands over hers. Her head tilts backwards; allowing him to lay his lips on her neck. "Umm," she sighs as his lips move all over her neck; making their way down to the base of her throat.

His hands move to cup her backside; lifting her up and sitting her down on the table. Then his hands move to her blouse; slowly unbuttoning it and pulling it off her. Then in one quick movement he removes her bra. "I don't think you'll be needing that for the next few days," he whispers in her ear; flinging it away. He continues to gaze into her eyes as he unzips her skirt and pulls it completely off.

He takes a few steps back and starts removing his own clothing; becoming naked within a few seconds. "What about the shoes?" she asks him; waving her foot in front of him.

"Leave them on," he tells her in a firm voice; walking back over to her. He grips her waist firmly; her hands resting on the table behind her for support.

"I love this side of you," blushing a little.

"What side?" he asks her.

"The commanding side of you," she replies. "It's so sexy," smiling seductively at him.

"I haven't shown you all I could do yet," growling in her ear as he sucks on her earlobe.

"You've been holding back?" she whispers; kissing him on his neck.

"A little," he admits; pulling back to look into her eyes.

"Why?" she asks.

"Well..." hesitating for a moment. "Because of my powers Lois. I've always been afraid of truly letting myself go with a woman because I thought I might hurt her."

She looks curiously at him. "Well you haven't hurt me. We've had some amazing and passionate sex so far?"

"I know," he says, "But if I really let myself go..."

She interrupts him. "Clark, it's okay to let go with me. I _know_ you won't hurt me. I can take anything," caressing his cheek.

"But..."

"No 'buts'," she says; lightly kissing him on the lips. "It's all in your head Clark," smiling at him. She lays down on the table. "Take me Clark. Show me the 'real' Clark Kent," winking at him.

He looks down at her. "Are you sure?" he asks her.

She sits back up. "As sure as the fact that I love you," she replies.

He looks at her; a contemplative look on his face. Then he comes to a decision. He grips her waist and promptly plunges himself into her.

"Ohh," she gasps; her legs wrapping around his waist and her fingers gripping his shoulders as he rapidly starts thrusting into her; penetrating her deeper with each thrust. She stares into his eyes as he continues to ravish her; seeing an almost primitive look in his eyes as he plunders inside of her. "Ahh," she moans loudly as he thrusts harder and harder; hitting her aching inner walls over and over and over again. "Yes," she cries out over and over again as he completely lets himself go; moving inside her faster and faster.

"Oh Clark," she cries out as she begins to have an orgasm. "I'm coming," spurring him on to an even deeper penetration of her; deeper than anyone has ever gone. Her body is convulsing like crazy as she climaxes.

"AHH!" he screams out as he comes to one of his own; still gripping her tightly as he finally releases himself inside her. "Oh Lois," he moans softly as his body begins to relax; gently pushing her down onto the table and lying down on top of her. "Oh Lois," he whispers again; looking down at her. "Are you okay?"

She smiles up at him. "I'm more than okay," her fingers gently cupping his face.

He smiles down at her. "So I didn't hurt you - did I?'

She shakes her head. "No you didn't. I told you it was all in your head."

"You were right," he replies; lowering his head to lightly kiss her on the lips. "No more holding back," winking at her; a look of satisfaction on his face.

"Aren't I always?" returning his smirk with one of her own.

"You have your moments," he responds.

"Very funny Smallville," lightly punching him on the shoulder.

He rolls off her; lying on his side right next to her. "I never thought I would ever feel this way again," his finger lightly gliding up and down her body.

She looks over at him; a curious expression on her face. "Feel like...how?" she asks him.

He looks lovingly into her eyes and smiles; saying only one word.

"Happy."

**To Be Continued...**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

**Still in the cave...**

She smiles back at him. "I'm happy too," her fingers reaching up to touch his face.

He reaches out to her and lifts her up; laying her down on top of him. "So do you want to stay here for round eight, or go somewhere else?" he asks her.

"That's a very good question," lightly kissing him on the lips. "Exactly how many rounds are we talking about here?"

"Well I was thinking of twelve rounds because there are twelve rounds in a title fight," he replies.

"Just twelve?" a disappointed look on her face.

"I'm not finished," he says. "After we go twelve rounds, then there's a rematch," a smirk on his face. "So right now I figure we have at least another 17 rounds to go?" a wicked grin on his face.

Her eyes widen in surprise. "You think you can go that many rounds?" she replies.

"I could go triple that without breaking a sweat. What about you?" raising one eyebrow at her.

"Oh I can definitely keep up with you Smallville," sitting up with her hands resting on his chest.

"So are you up to the challenge Ms. Lane?"

"DING," she calls out.

He looks at her curiously. "Why'd you say that?"

"That's the bell indicating the start of the next round," a smirk on her face. "So what are you waiting for?" raising her eyebrows at him.

He narrows his eyes at her for a split second, then sits up and grabs her by the waist; lifting her up and dropping her on him.

"You were saying?" another smirk on his face...

**About twenty minutes earlier...**

Chloe exits the elevator and steps into Oliver's living room. "Oliver ," she calls out. But he doesn't answer. "Oliver?" calling out again. _Maybe he's in his office, _making her way over there. She pokes her head in and sees nobody there. _Where is he? _she wonders. _He's the one who wanted to meet with me. _Now starting to get a little annoyed, she decides to leave a note for him. Just as she's about to write it, she hears a noise coming from the kitchen. _That's where he is. _She walks over to the kitchen and is about to open the door when she hears a loud piercing scream.

She drops to her knees; covering her ears with her hands. _What the hell is that? _she wonders. But once she no longer hears the scream, she gradually removes her hands. Then she hears Oliver say, "I love it when you sing my black canary."

Chloe's eyes widen in disbelief. _Clark and Lois? Now Ollie and Dinah? What the hell is going on today anyway? It's not Valentine's day? _She stands up and brushes the dust off her knees. _I'll come back another time. _She quietly goes back to the elevator and steps in; pushing the button for 'down'...

**Twenty minutes later...**

Chloe arrives home to find Jimmy sitting on the couch reading the paper. He looks up when he sees her coming in through the door. "Hey beautiful," putting down the paper and walking over to her; taking her in his arms and kissing her. "How was your day?" he asks; walking with her to the couch.

"It was..." pausing for a moment, "a very interesting day," she replies as they both sit down. Jimmy puts his arms around her shoulder.

"Tell me about it?" he says; casually rubbing her shoulders.

"I was supposed to meet with Ollie... you know...watchtower stuff?"

"Yeah?" continuing to rub her shoulders.

"Well when I got to his building, the elevator was stopped on one of the higher floors. I waited for a while. And then when it finally came down, the doors opened and guess who was there sucking face?"

"Who?" he asks.

"Clark and Lois."

He stops rubbing her shoulders and stares at her in disbelief. "Are you serious?"

"I'm dead serious," she replies. " Apparently Clark announced to the entire bullpen at the Daily Planet that he was taking a few days off to make love to the woman he loved. Then he walks right out of there with Lois in his arms."

"Wow," shaking his head in amazement. "Way to go C.K." he says. "It's about time he stepped up. I told you they had chemistry?" smiling at her.

"But that's not all of it."

"There's more?"

"You bet there's more," she says. "After I finally got into the elevator and made it to Oliver's apartment, I look around for him, but there's no sign of him. Then I heard a noise coming from the kitchen. I'm about to go in there when I hear this piercing scream. Then after that, I hear Oliver say - and I'm quoting him word for word here - 'I love it when you sing my black canary' - unquote."

He stares at her in shock, then begins to laugh. She stares at him; a puzzled expression on her face. "What's so funny?" she asks him.

"If I tell you, you'll have to promise me not to tell anybody."

"Okay. I promise. So tell me."

"Well, when you said that they were in the kitchen, this old song popped into my head."

"What song?" tilting her head and looking at him curiously.

He looks at her for a moment, then begins to sing the song...

**_Someone's in the kitchen with Dinah, someone's in the kitchen I know, someone's in the kitchen with Dinah, strumming on the old banjo..._**

She stares at him in shock. Then she finally says, "How on earth do you know that song?"

"I heard it in a movie once. One of the characters was singing that particular lyric and I guess it just stuck with me," he replies. "So Oliver and Dinah huh? I can't say that surprises me."

"You know Jimmy, you should be a matchmaker. You'd be really good at it," smiling at him.

"I may be a man of many talents, but photography is my first love - after you of course," smiling back at her. He pulls her closer. "Since love is in the air, how about we proceed to our bedroom and I'll show you how much I love you?" raising his eyebrows.

"I'd love that," leaning forward to kiss him. He lifts her up into his arms and carries her to their bedroom; closing the door behind them...

**To Be Continued...**


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

"Dammit Smallville," collapsing back onto the table. "You're just like that 'annoying' Energizer bunny," staring up at him. "You keep going...and going...and going..."

He lies beside her; propped up on one elbow. "Well you better rest up now because we have four more rounds to go - and that's _before _the twelve round rematch," ignoring her 'annoying' comment; a smug expression on his face as his fingers softly caresses her body.

"You have _got _to be kidding me," rolling her eyes at him.

"I thought you said you could keep up with me?" pretending to be disappointed.

She sits up and stares down at him. "Is that a challenge?" glaring at him.

He looks up at her. "I already challenged you," raising his eyebrows at her.

She frowns for a moment - then with a wicked glint in her eye she pushes him back down onto the table; pinning his arms down by straddling his body. "So Smallville, what do you think is going through my mind right now?" raising her eyebrows at him.

"Hum," pretending to think. "I would have to say...something dirty...or perhaps kinky?"

"Now how did you ever guess?" lowering her lips to gently suck on his earlobe. "Have you ever tried the 'sixty-nine' position?" whispering in his ear.

His eyes widen at her question. "I…umm…" stammering a little.

"I didn't think so," removing her lips and sitting back up; staring down at him. "I do believe it's time for Clark Kent to expand his horizons."

Then with a smirk on her face, she lifts herself up and turns around so she's facing away from him; straddling him once again. She moves her body backwards until she's positioned above his head, then lowers her head and begins to lick 'Clark Jr.' up and down.

"Wow," feeling so turned on by what she's doing to him that he grabs her ass and pulls her down; licking and nibbling her clit as she continues to pleasure him. They both repeatedly moan as they go down on each other at the same time.

"Umm," she moans as he's lapping up every drop of wetness between her legs; arching her back.

"You taste so damn good," he murmurs; his tongue rapidly darting in and out of her.

He moans loudly as she finally takes him all in; squeezing him with her mouth. "Oh yeah," he groans as she repeatedly sucks on him. "I think I'm cuming," he yells out.

"Me too," also yelling as her body begins to tense up. He sits up suddenly; causing her to release him from her mouth. He lifts her above him and promptly drops her onto him.

"AHH," moaning loudly as she slams down on him; taking him in completely. She links her fingers behind his neck; her knees bent on both sides of him as he begins to thrust up into her. His hands grip her waist and begins to lift her up and down as he's penetrating her; his lips kissing her all over her neck and shoulders. "Now I'm coming!" screaming as she has a mind-blowing orgasm; her body shuddering in ecstasy against him.

He has one of his own a few seconds later; screaming out her name as he falls back onto the table; pulling her down with him. She rolls off him and onto her back; lying down next to him.

It takes a few minutes for both of them to regain control of their breathing. "Wow," he says again. "I can't believe we actually did that," turning his head to gaze at her.

"I know," she replies; turning her head to gaze back at him.

After a moment, he asks her, "Have YOU ever done it before?"

She shakes her head. "Nope."

"So it was a first for you too huh?" looking at her quizzically.

"Yeah," her hand reaching up to touch his face. "You know what I feel like doing next?"

"What?" smiling at her.

"I feel like eating. I haven't had anything to eat since this morning. How about you?"

"The last thing I ate was when I had breakfast this morning," he replies. "How about we go out for a nice dinner? That way we can replenish ourselves for round ten?"

"I like that idea," sitting up and sliding off the table.

She picks up all their clothes and lays them down on the table. She's about to put on her bra when he snatches it out of her hand. "No bra," tearing it in two and tossing it away.

She stares at him in shock. "Let me get this straight: You don't want me to wear any underwear at all? Not even a bra?"

"I told you wouldn't need one for the next few days and I meant it," he tells her firmly. Then he leans over and whispers in her ear, "I'm going commando so it's only fair that you do too," a smug expression on his face. Before she could reply, he super dresses them within two seconds. He looks at her; his eyes lingering on her chest. "Yep, you definitely don't need a bra," one eyebrow raised and a big smile on his face. Then he lifts her up into his arms. "Let's have that dinner now shall we?" super speeding out of the caves...

**At the restaurant**

"This is the most private table we have," the hostess tells Clark and Lois.

"This is perfect," he replies as Lois slides into the booth.

"I'll have someone bring you some menus in a moment," turning around and walking away.

Clark slides in next to Lois. "Pretty cozy huh?" putting his arm around her shoulders.

"Uh huh," she replies. "Very cozy," turning her head to press her lips to his; laying her hand on his cheek. They continue to kiss until they hear someone clearing their throat. They both look up to see someone holding the menus.

"Thank you," says Clark; taking the menus from the waiter. "We'll need a few minutes," he tells him.

"Very well sir," a sly smile on his face as he walks away.

Clark hands Lois a menu. "So let's see what looks good here," perusing the menu. "I think I know what I'm going to have," laying his menu **down on the table. **"What about you?" he asks her.

"I think I know what I'm having too," laying hers down too.

"Well it looks like we have a few minutes before the waiter comes back," his hands moving to grip her waist; pulling her to him and her hands resting on his shoulders. Then his lips crash on hers; his tongue parting her lips.

"Umm," she sighs as his tongue explores her mouth. She could feel his hand slip under her blouse and slide up her stomach; not stopping until his fingers find one of her nipples. "Oh," she gasps; closing her eyes as his fingers pinch it.

"It's a good thing there's a tablecloth," he whispers; his mouth moving to her neck.

"Why's that?" she whispers back.

"So I can do this," his other hand slipping under her skirt and beginning to move back and forth between her legs.

Her eyes pop open as his thumb presses against her clit; her heart beating faster as his hand continues its very pleasurable activity. She starts to moan but his lips cover hers again; stifling them.

"Round ten," he murmurs as he inserts several fingers inside her and starts to thrust into her. Her fingers grip his shoulders; squirming in her seat as his fingers rapidly hit her wet and aching insides. "Ohh," moaning loudly into his mouth as her body tenses up and begins to shudder. "YES YES YES!" she screams into his mouth as she has a very intense orgasm; her body suddenly going limp and falling forward onto his chest; her breathing still irregular.

He pulls his lips from her neck and looks deep into her eyes. "So how did you like your appetizer?" raising his eyebrows at her.

She's unable to speak for a moment, then finally says, "If that's an appetizer, then I can't wait to see what the main entree is," smiling up at him.

They pull apart when the waiter comes back; filling their water glasses, then placing a basket of warm breadsticks on the table. He looks at Lois curiously. "Are you okay Miss?" he asks her.

"I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"You look a little flushed," he replies.

"She's fine," Clark interjects. "I'm going to have the Filet Mignon medium-well with the baked potato and sour cream on the side." He adds, "And I want Bleu Cheese dressing on the salad." He turns to Lois. "What are you having?" he asks her.

"I'm going to have the Chicken Parmigianino with spaghetti and Italian dressing on the salad."

"Very good," he says. "Would you like any appetizers or a drink perhaps?"

Clark and Lois stare knowingly at each other for a moment. "No appetizers," Clark replies with a smile. "But we will have a drink. What do you want Lois?" he says in a teasingly tone of voice.

She frowns for a moment, then with a mischievous glint in her eye tells the waiter, "I think I'll have a Ecstasy Martini."

Clark stares at her, then with a smirk says to the waiter, "I'll have the Red Hot Lover."

"Very well," the waiter replies; taking their menus. "I'll be right back with your drinks."

"Take your time," Lois says with a smirk.

The waiter raises one eyebrow at her, then walks away. "Ecstasy Martini?" Clark says to her once the waiter is out of sight.

"Red Hot Lover?" she counters.

"Well I couldn't very well order a glass of wine after what you ordered," his eyebrows raised. "I had to up the ante."

She shrugs her shoulders; picking up a bread stick and sticking it in her mouth. "Umm," biting down on it and beginning to chew it slowly. "That tastes sooo good," she sighs.

Clark can't help but watch with fascination as she proceeds to devour the breadstick. Then she licks the butter off her fingers. "Don't you just love a warm buttery breadstick that melts in your mouth?" winking at him.

"Well done, Lanie," softly clapping his hands.

"Thank you," smiling at him. Then the waiter returns with their drinks. "Here is your Ecstasy Martini," placing the drink down in front of Lois. "And here is your Red Hot Lover," placing it in front of Clark. "I'll be right back with your salads," turning around and walking away.

Clark picks up his drink and starts sipping it. "Umm, that's got to be the most delicious thing I've ever tasted." He extends the glass to Lois. "Here...have a taste."

She lowers her lips to the glass and takes a sip. "That is delicious, but it's not the most delicious thing I've ever tasted," she quips.

"Really?" a quizzical expression on his face. "And what is?" he asks her.

Before she could answer, the waiter returns with their salads; placing them down on the table. "Your entrees will be ready in about ten minutes," he says with a smile.

"Thank you," Clark says to him. Then the waiter turns around and walks away again. "So you were about to tell me what the most delicious thing you've ever tasted was?" turning his head to look back at her.

She give him a sly smile, then slips down underneath the tablecloth and unzips his pants. "Lois?" his eyes widening as her mouth envelops his shaft. His fingers grip the edge of the table; her lips squeezing him as her head moves up and down on him. His pelvis twitches as she continues to go down on him; his head leaning back against the wall. "Oh yes," he groans as her fingers caress his balls while she's sucking and nibbling. He stifles a moan as his body jerks; having his own orgasm. He can't stop panting as she finishes him off.

She slips back into her seat and gazes at his face to watch as the remains of his climax cross his face. When he finally opens his eyes, she says with a smirk, "Now _that_ was the most delicious thing I've ever had," picking up her fork and beginning to eat her salad.

He continues to stare at her as she's eating. "Wow Lois," finally finding his voice.

"That was Round eleven," she replies; smiling at him.

His eyes narrow for a moment, then picks up his ice water and tilts it slightly; spilling it on her. "Oops," he replies. "So-rry" a smug expression on his face.

She gasps as the cold water hits her chest; looking down to see that her nipples were clearly showing through her blouse. "You did that on purpose!" her own eyes narrowing at him.

"It was an accident," he replies; his eyes lingering on her perky nipples. He reaches out and squeezes her nipples with his fingers through her blouse; gently pulling on them over and over. She moans softly; closing her eyes as he continues tugging on them. Then he lets go and unbuttons her blouse; exposing her breasts.

"Clark?" her eyes widening as his mouth finds her breast; nipping and greedily sucking on it while his hand pleasures her other breast. "Ahh," she moans softly as he continues his assault on her breast.

"Umm," he murmurs. "I was wrong before. This is even more delicious than that drink."

She opens her eyes and stares into his. "Wow," she exclaims.

He lets her breast pop out of his mouth and buttons up her blouse. "Why did you stop?" she asks him.

"I hear the waiter coming," he replies.

The waiter comes over with their entrees. As he's setting the plates down, he glances at Lois and notices her wet blouse. His eyes widen at the view. "Umm...Miss...can I get you a towel or something?"

"No I'm fine," she says.

"Uh huh," straightening up and looking curiously at her. "Well...enjoy your meals," he says.

"Oh we will," Clark replies with a smile.

The waiter walks away from the table and makes his way back to the kitchen. "So what's the latest?" another waiter asks him.

"Her blouse is all wet - yet she declined a towel," raising his eyebrows.

"Really? That's interesting," he says as he picks up a couple plates and places them on a tray. "I can't wait to find out what happens next," he replies with a smile as he walks out of the kitchen with the tray.

"I can't wait either," following him out.

Back at the table, Clark and Lois are in the process of eating their dinners. "I didn't realize how hungry I was," Clark says; sticking a piece of meat in his mouth. "How's your Chicken Parmigianino?"

"Delicious," she replies; twirling some spaghetti around her fork; also sticking it in her mouth.

He puts his fork down and gazes at her for a moment, then suddenly stands up. "I have to use the Men's Room. I'll be right back," smiling at her first, then walking away from the table. Right after he leaves, her phone vibrates.

"Hello?" she answers. "Hi Mrs. K. What's up?" She listens for a moment. "I see. That's a shame. I was hoping to see you at least once before you had to go back." She listens again. "Yes I will tell Clark. Okay, Bye." She hangs up and is about to slip it back into her purse when it vibrates again. She stares at it and sees a text message from Clark. _Why is he sending me a text message? _She opens the message and reads it..

_From CK to LL: Come here right now. I really need to see you._

She stares at the message. _He needs to see me now? _She shakes her head as she puts her phone back in her purse; getting up from the booth just as the waiter comes back to refill their water glasses.

"Are you leaving?" he asks her.

"I'll be back. I just have to use the Ladies Room," she replies.

He looks over at the table. "What about your boyfriend?"

"He had to use the Men's Room," walking away from him. He turns to watch as she disappears from his view.

_I KNEW IT! _he thinks to himself.

Lois stops in front of the restroom for a moment; glancing around to make sure that nobody sees her, then opens the door and walks in; closing the door behind her. She sees Clark leaning back against the counter; his hands gripping the edge. "Lock it Lois," he says.

She stares at him for a moment, then reaches behind her to turn the lock. "Okay it's locked," she says; walking up to him. "What did you need to see me about?"

In response, he grabs her by the waist and sets her down on the edge of the counter. "I really need to _SEE _you," hiking her skirt up and unbuttoning her blouse.

"Here? Now?" staring at him wide-eyed.

"_NOW_," unbuckling his belt and pulling down his zipper, then unbuttoning his shirt. Then he really surprises her by grabbing her legs and lifting them up into the air; laying them against his chest in the shape of a 'V.'

"Now _that's_ sexy," promptly plunging into her. She throws her arms behind her; her hands on the counter behind her for support.

"Ahh," she moans loudly as he deeply penetrates her over and over; a grunt escaping his lips with each moan she utters. She throws back her head as he continues plunging into her like a man possessed. "Oh Clark," moaning even louder as his hands squeeze her breasts while he's thrusting into her. "YES, YES, YES!" her body violently convulsing as she reaches her climax; collapsing back on the counter. He needs only one more thrust to have one of his own; panting heavily as he lets go of her breasts and gently lowers her legs down. He wraps his arms around her; her legs coming around his waist. "WOW!" she whispers in his ear.

"Yeah. WOW," whispering back.

"So that was round twelve," she says. "How about we go back to the farm for that rematch?"

He stares curiously at her. "We can't. My mother's there," a disappointed look on his face.

"Not anymore," a sly smile on her face.

"What do you mean?" he asks her.

"I got a phone call right after you left the table. She told me that she had to take the next plane back to D.C. because of a emergency meeting. So she won't be coming back for another two months," raising her eyebrows at him.

"Really?" a lilt in his voice. "Well...what are we waiting for?" once again super dressing them. "Let's pay the damn bill and get the hell out of here," grabbing her hand and pulling the door open; breaking the lock in the process...

**To be continued...**

The **Ecstasy Martini** combines pomegranate vodka, strawberry liqueur, sweet and sour and cranberry juice in one delicious, bright pink concoction.

The **Red Hot Lover** combines Vodka, Peach Schnapps, Grenadine, Strawberry Juice, and Orange juice. This drink is ahefty combination of all that is fruity, alcoholic and delicious and says it all with just three words.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

While Clark is paying the bill, Lois is picking up the container of their leftover dinner. She walks over to him just as he's about to sign the receipt. "You ready honey?" she coos in his ear; licking his earlobe.

"You're distracting me," he replies; his fingers shaking slightly as he writes his name on the receipt. He hands it to the cashier; who in turn gives him a copy.

"Enjoy your evening," the cashier says with a knowing smile.

"Oh we will," Clark replies; grabbing Lois' hand and pulling her with him as he rushes out of the restaurant.

Once they're gone, the person who waited on them comes over. "You won the pool," handing her $100 in cash.

"Didn't I tell you they would have sex in the restroom?" smiling at him as she pockets the cash.

**Back at the farm…**

"Looks like Mom had the door fixed," Clark remarks as he opens it; stepping inside the kitchen.

"Are you going to put me down yet?" Lois asks him.

"I really don't want to," gazing down at her; a smile on his face.

"Well you're going to have to sooner or later," she quips.

"How about later?" still holding her.

"Not later – now," she says.

He pretends to be disappointed. "O-kay," setting her down but pulling her into his arms. "So do you want to start the rematch, or would you like relax a little?"

"Actually…I would like to relax a little," she says. "Not that I'm tired or anything because I'm not," she hastens to add.

He looks at her curiously. "You're not tired after all the lovemaking we've done?"

"Strangely no," she remarks. "You would think I would be. If I didn't know any better, I would swear it was because of…"

"Because of what?" interrupting her.

"You're gonna think I'm out of my mind," pulling out of his arms and sitting down on one of the kitchen chairs.

He pulls up a chair and sits down close to her. "I would never think that," taking her hand. "So tell me why you think you're not tired. I'm curious."

"Well…" hesitating for a moment. "It's just that whenever you've…well…" stammering a little.

_She's blushing. She never does that. _"Are you okay Lois?" he finally asks her; a concerned expression on his face.

"I'm…um…fine," her voice slightly shaky.

"Then why are you blushing and stammering?" his other hand reaching up to caress her cheek. "There's nothing you can't tell me Lois. There's still some stuff I need to tell you."

"Really?" staring back at him. "Like what?"

"I'll tell you later…I promise," kissing her lightly on the lips. "So are you going to tell me what it is?" he asks her after he pulls his lips away.

_I should have never brought it up. I just know he's going to think I'm nuts. But he'll never let up until I tell him so…_ She looks up at him. "It's just that whenever you've come to a climax and released yourself into me, I feel as if I've received a burst of energy," her eyes cast downward.

His eyes widen in shock at her admission. "Wait a minute – are you saying that…"

"I'm saying that there must be something in your…um…"

"Sperm?" he asks her; still stunned at what she just said.

"Uh huh," her eyes still not looking at him. She finally dares to look up at him and sees the expression on his face. "You think I'm nuts don't you. I can tell by the expression on your face," getting up from the chair and starting to walk towards the kitchen door.

He quickly gets up; catching up to her before she could go out the door. "I don't think you're nuts Lois," pulling her back into his arms. "Yes you drive me crazy sometimes. And I know I do the same to you, but trust me when I say you're the sanest person I know," smiling down at her.

"But doesn't it sound crazy?" tilting her head slightly as she gazes at him.

He pretends to think about it. "Nope," lifting her into his arms and proceeding to carry her upstairs to his bedroom. He sets her down so he could pull off the comforter; fluffing up the pillows.

"I thought we were going to relax?" she remarks as he comes back over to her and begins to undress her.

"You're going to relax. I'm going to have some fun," pulling off her blouse, then her skirt. "That's more like it," a smirk on his face as he lifts her up again and lays her down on the bed; her head resting on the pillows. Then he promptly takes off his own clothes; tossing them on top of hers. "You want to know what I think?" he asks her as he lies down next to her.

"What do you think?" propping herself up on her elbows and looking over at him.

"I think you need a bath," a smirk on his face; pushing her back down.

Her face scrunches up in confusion. "A bath? You think I need a bath?"

"Yep," he replies.

"Then why am I lying on this bed instead of in a bathtub?" she queries.

"You misunderstand me Ms. Lane," he replies; lowering his head. "That's not the kind of bath I was talking about," his tongue making contact with her neck. "Umm," he moans; licking her all over her neck. "I just love the taste of you Lois. I just can't get enough," continuing to glide his tongue across her shoulders.

"Oh…that kind of bath," she manages to gasp out as his tongue slides down to her breasts and begins to lick them. "Umm," she moans as he continues his pleasurable activity; his tongue then moving down to her stomach. He briefly stops to swirl it in her belly button, then makes his way downward.

Her body begins to twitch as his tongue makes its way to her inner thighs. Her hands grip the headboard as his tongue begins to slowly glide up and down her clit. "OHH," she moans loudly as he slides his hands under her ass and lifts it off the bed so he could lick her underneath. Then her pelvis twitches even more when he lightly blows on her damp skin; her legs tensing up around his neck. She continues to moan loudly, but he doesn't let up; sticking his tongue in between her cheeks and rapidly gliding it up and down as her body convulses violently.

"AHH CLARK!" She screams out as she has another intense orgasm; her legs falling down to the bed as her body continues to convulse. As her body settles down, he lowers her back down to the bed and continues to lick his way down her thighs, then her legs. He lays down her leg and gets up. "Why'd you stop?" opening her eyes and staring up at him.

"I just need to get something from the kitchen," winking at her, then super speeding downstairs; returning in a second with a jar in his hand and a pastry brush. He kneels down in front of the bed and opens the jar.

"Is that…" she asks him; propping herself up on her elbows and looking down at him.

"Yep. It's marshmallow fluff," smiling up at her.

"But why do you need a pastry brush?"

"You'll find out in a second," his eyes dancing with mischief as he dips the pastry brush into it, then proceeds to apply some of it in between each of her toes.

"OHH," she gasps as he begins to lick in between each toe. "This little piggy went to market," licking her little toe. "This little piggy stayed at home," licking the next one. "This little piggy has roast beef," licking the next one. "This little piggy had none," licking another one. "But this little piggy…" gently sucking on her big toe; "Or should I say 'big piggy," swirling his tongue all over it.

"Oh Clark," she sighs.

"Went 'wee wee wee' all the way home"; putting down her foot and repeating what he just did on her other foot. "Yep. Just as yummy," he remarks as he finishes up; laying down her foot. Then he stands up with the pastry brush in one hand and the jar of fluff in the other; his eyes moving up and down her body.

"Why are you looking at me that way?" staring up at him.

"I was just deciding what I wanted to 'paint' next," raising his eyebrows as he lowers the pastry brush…

_**To Be Continued...**_

**THIS LITTLE PIGGY (NURSERY RHYME)**

This little piggy went to market,  
This little piggy stayed at home,  
This little piggy had roast beef,  
This little piggy had none.  
And this little piggy went...  
"Wee wee wee" all the way home

Action nursery rhyme for baby or young children. The lyrics for this particular nursery rhyme include action based words where the little piggy is each one of the child's toes! The last line is used to accompany the child being tickled by the teller of the rhyme! This is a typical rhyme which will be passed down from one generation to another - it has no origins in history! The lyrics for this nurs_ery rhyme were first published in 1728._


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

**Thirty minutes later...**

"I'm all sticky Smallville. And it's not fair that you used up all the marshmallow fluff before I could lick it off 'Clark Jr.'," looking up at Clark with a little pout on her face.

"Don't worry about the stickiness. I know exactly what to do about it. And there are plenty of things in the refrigerator that you could lick off me later," the hint of a smirk on his face

_He has that smirk on his face. Oh boy. What's he up to now? _

_She's wondering what I'm up to. I can tell by that look on her face._

"So what DO you want to do about it?" she asks him.

Without a word, he lifts her up into his arms and carries her to the bathroom. "You're a really dirty girl Ms. Lane," he whispers in a deeper than usual voice.

"You think so huh?" raising one eyebrow at him.

"Let me correct myself," he replies. "You're actually more sticky than dirty," setting her down in the bathtub and reaching in to turn the shower on. Then he steps in himself; picking up the body wash. "Time to get you all nice and clean," he quips pushing her up against the wall.

"Will you be washing my back too?" she asks him.

"I'll be doing more than that," squeezing some into his hands and rubbing them together; creating a lather. Then he lays his hands on her body and begins to spread it all over her breasts. "Now how does that feel?" his fingers stroking her nipples.

"Umm," she sighs as his fingers pinch and pulls at them.

"Feels good doesn't it?" his hands moving from her breasts and spreading the lather down her firm and taut abdomen. "Umm," he sighs; his nose touching her stomach. "That smells so good," he says; kneeling down in front of her and continuing to spread the lather down her thighs.

"Umm," she moans softly as his hand slips between her legs and moves it back and forth against her clit. "I love that," continuing to moan as his fingers spread the lather on her inner thighs and work their way down to her legs.

"Lois?" he says in a soft voice.

She looks down at him. "Yes Clark?"

"I want you to turn around," he replies.

"Alright," smiling down at him; then turning around to face the shower wall. Clark squeezes some more body wash on her backside. "Umm," she sighs," his fingers spreading the lather all over it.

"You like that don't you?" he coos.

"Ahh," she moans; arching her back as he moves his fingers back and forth between her legs again.

"I guess that answers my question," removing his fingers. Then he says, "Do you know about the _Itsy Bitsy Spider?"_ he asks her suddenly; standing up.

_What? _"What?" she says out loud.

"The _Itsy Bitsy Spider_," he repeats. Before she could respond, his fingers start to crawl up her back. "_Itsy Bitsy spider_ climbing up the spout," his fingers continuing up her back. "Down came the rain and washed the spider out," grabbing the hand-held shower nozzle and aiming the stream of water at her back.

"Ohh," she moans again as she feels the spray moving from her back down to her inner thighs.

"But it's not quite time yet for the sun to dry up all the rain," turning her around and spraying it all over her chest.

"There," he exclaims; returning the shower nozzle to where he found it. "But now the _Itsy Bitsy spider _goes up the spout again. Well...actually...it goes down the spout," his fingers crawling down her stomach and finding their way inside her. "Then inside the spout," he adds; a grin on his face as his fingers start moving inside her.

Her fingers grab onto the back of his head as his fingers continue to hit her g-spot over and over. "AHH!" she cries out as she reaches her climax; her legs buckling beneath her. "Ohh," collapsing into his arms.

"I'm not finished yet," whispering into her ear. He lifts her up and lowers her onto him; her legs wrapping around his waist. He pushes her up against the wall and begins to thrust into her.

Their eyes are fixed on each other's as he penetrates her over and over again; her arms wrapped around his chest. Her fingers are clawing on his back while his are clutching her cheeks.

"OH CLARK!" she groans; her eyes rolling in the back of her head as she has another orgasm. He has one of his own; barely able to hold on to her before collapsing against the wall. Her legs fall to the floor; her arms still around him. "Umm," she sighs; his forehead resting on hers.

"Yeah," agreeing with her; pushing a lock of her hair off her face and smiling down at her. "What do you say we get out of here and have something to eat?" he asks her. "What do you feel like having?"

She smiles at him. "You'll think it's silly," she replies.

"Why would I think that?" looking at her curiously. "You know me better than that," he says teasingly. "Now tell me what you want."

"Well..." hesitating for a moment. "I feel like having some milk and cookies," she responds.

"Now I don't think that's silly," smiling again at her. He picks her up and steps out of the shower; setting her down on the floor and picks up a towel. "This is where the sun comes out and dries up all the rain," he quips; using the towel to dry her off, then himself. Then he super speeds away for a second; returning with his pajamas. "You can wear this," handing her the top as he slips on the bottoms.

He super speeds them downstairs; setting her down on the couch. "I'll be right back," returning a few seconds later. He spreads out a blanket in front of the fire place, then places a plate of cookies and a couple glasses of milk in the middle. He sits down cross-legged. "Come on," patting the blanket.

She comes over and sits down; also sitting cross-legged. "It would be nice if we had a ..." Clark starting a fire with his heat vision. "Fire," finishing her sentence. "I guess you can read my mind," winking at him as she takes a cookie and dips it into her milk. "Umm," biting into the cookie. "Chocolate chip peanut butter cookies," continuing to eat the cookie. "Did you make them?" she asks him after she finishes it off.

"I did," he says with a smile. "I'm glad you like them," taking a cookie for himself.

She smiles back at him as she picks up another one. "Lois?"

She looks up at him. "Yes Clark?"

"There's more to my being the Blur," he says suddenly; a serious expression on his face.

She lays down the cookie and the glass of milk. "Well I figured there was more. But I also knew you would tell me when you were ready." She stops talking for a moment - then says, "You're saying you're ready now?"

"Yes," nodding his head. "Are you ready to hear it?" he asks her.

She takes his hands in hers; holding them tightly. "Yes," she says; biting her lip.

"Okay," beginning to talk. He starts with his biological parents putting him into the spaceship. She listens intently as he talks about his adoptive parents finding him in the cornfield.

When he's finished, she lets go of his hands and crawls over to him; putting her arms around him. "You're still the Clark Kent I've known all these years," she whispers. "And I understand why you've been keeping it a secret all that time," kissing his cheek. Then she gazes into his eyes. "It makes me happy that you finally felt comfortable enough with me to finally tell me," her finger lightly caressing his cheek. "And it actually explains a lot," she adds.

"Explains what?" looking a little puzzled.

"I should have known that you were weren't from Earth. No human could kiss like that," a grin on her face.

A big smile crosses his face. "Thank you Lois," he says.

"Thank you for what?" looking at him curiously.

"Just for being you," lowering his lips to hers in a passionate kiss. "So what do you want to do next?" he asks her when their lips finally pull apart.

She gets a mischievous glint in her eyes. "Well...you did say that there were plenty of things in the refrigerator that I could lick off you?" she says coyly.

"Bring it on," he quips; winking at her.

"You better believe it," she replies; winking back at him...

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

**ITSY BITSY SPIDER SONG**** (NURSERY RHYME)**

**Itsy Bitsy spider climbing up the spout**

**Down came the rain and washed the spider out**

**Out came the sun and dried up all the rain**

**Now Itsy Bitsy spider went up the spout again!**

**Also known as Incy Wincy Spider!**

The lyric to the song "Itsy Bitsy Spider " create a finger rhyme for children. All children love trying to mimic the actions of Itsy Bitsy Spider song. The movements and actions of Itsy Bitsy Spider help children to improve their manual dexterity whilst repeating the words of the song. The name of the spider seems to vary but 'Itsy Bitsy spider' is believed to be the most popular version although in England Itsy Bitsy Spider is known as Incy Wincy spider! The history and origin of the Itsy Bitsy spider rhyme cannot be traced, it is believed just to be a fun finger rhyme that has survived the test of time.


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

**Later that evening...**

"I am NOT!" Clark retorts.

"You are so," Lois replies.

"Take that back," glaring at her.

"I will not," she says emphatically; crossing her arms against her chest.

He comes up to her; pushing her up against the wall. "Take it back Lois," he says again; pinning her arms above her head.

"I will not," she replies stubbornly.

He groans with exasperation. "FINE!" he exclaims. "Then I have no choice but to retaliate."

"Retaliate?" she says; staring at him. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"If you're going to call me 'Pervie Clark,' then I'm going to call you 'Pervie Lois.' That's how," he says smugly.

"I am NOT a pervert," she replies.

"Anybody who takes peanut butter and jelly and proceeds to spread it on a certain someone's body part, THEN decides to have a glass of milk - well, that's a pervert in my book," staring her straight in the eye.

"Well you've already ruined two nursery rhymes Clark Kent," staring right back at him. "If we ever had kids, I'll never be able to sing _Itsy bitsy spider_ or _This Little Piggy_ without thinking of marshmallow fluff and your fingers crawling up my naked back," she retorts.

He lets go of her arms and stares at her; a surprised expression on his face. "You've thought about us having kids someday?"

"Well," hesitating a moment before speaking. "_Maybe _it's occurred to me," looking up into his eyes.

"I thought you always had doubts about having a kid?" he asks her.

"I do...I mean...I did...I mean..." stammering a little.

"I've thought about it Lois," he says quietly.

Now the surprised expression is on her face. "You have?" looking at him quizzically.

"Of course I have," he replies. "It never occurred to me that you thought about it."

"It's just that I never figured on having kids at all," she admits. "I was afraid that I would screw up any kids I might have."

"That would never happen," he says with a smile; his arms coming around her waist.

"How can you be so sure?" staring up at him.

"Because I won't let you," lowering his lips towards hers. Their eyes close as their lips meet up in a soft yet sweet kiss. He pulls away to whisper in her ear, "Do you believe me?"

"I do," she whispers back. "If it were anyone else - absolutely not."

"I'm happy to hear that," his lips touching her neck.

"Just so you know, I'm not ready to have one now," she says.

"I'm not either," he replies. "You did say you already had birth control - right?" he asks her.

"Yes," she says. "I have the kind that they insert into your arm and it's good for five years."

"So we can have five years of worry-free sex?" removing his lips from her neck and raising his eyebrows.

"Absolutely," she says emphatically.

"Well what are we waiting for?" lifting her up into his arms. "Let's get going," super speeding her upstairs...

**The next morning...**

Lois wakes up to find Clark staring down at her. "How long have you been staring at me?

"Not long," he says with a smile; his finger gliding between her breasts.

"Well why don't you do something useful like making us some breakfast?" she replies; sitting up. "Some scrambled eggs and bacon would be very nice," she coos.

"I have something else in mind for breakfast," pushing her back down; her head hitting the pillow again.

"You're not saying what I think you're saying - are you?" staring up at him.

"What do you think I'm thinking?" crawling in between her legs and lifting them up until her knees are on his shoulders.

"Haven't you had enough?" still staring at him.

"I could never have enough of little Lanie," lowering his head...

**Later that afternoon...**

"Don't you think we should get out of bed at least once today?" she asks him as she lays on top of him.

"Do we have to?" he replies; his hands caressing her backside.

"We don't have to, but I haven't had anything to eat since the peanut butter and jelly I licked off Clark Jr.," she replies with a twinkle in her eye; sitting up and straddling his thighs.

He sits up and wraps her legs around his waist, then pulls her flush against him; his hands resting on her back. "How would you feel about having some afternoon delight?" raising one brow at her.

"Don't you want some real food?" she asks him as his hands move underneath her backside.

"I don't need any," lifting her up. "You're all I need," lowering her over him...

**That night...**

"Okay," trying to crawl out from beneath him. "I'm putting my foot down. I want some food and I want it now!"

He holds her in place. "I'm not finished yet," continuing to kiss her stomach. "I just love the way you taste."

She just sighs. "I think you have a serious problem Smallville," she remarks.

"Oh really?" looking up at her. "And what kind of problem is that?" he asks her.

"I think you have a sex problem," she replies.

"What kind of sex problem?" looking curiously at her.

"I think that you need too much of it," she states.

"I wouldn't say that Lois," he replies with a smirk; lowering his lips back down to her stomach. "I don't call wanting to make love to my girlfriend all the time as being a problem." He adds, "But I don't hear you complaining too much. In fact, all I seem to hear is a lot of moaning and screaming escaping those luscious lips of yours," the smirk still on his face.

_Damn! He got me with that one. _She looks up at him. "I hate it when you're right about something. It just drives me crazy," frowning at him.

"I know that," a smug expression on his face. "And it just..."

"Just...what?" she asks him.

"It just...tickles me," a big smile on his face. "And speaking of tickling..."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

**The next morning...**

Lois carefully slides out of bed; making sure she doesn't wake up Clark. She picks up the pajama top that was discarded on the floor and puts it on, then finds her cell phone. She looks back at Clark for a moment, then tip toes out of the room. She goes into the bathroom and locks the door; sitting down inside the bathtub as she dials a familiar phone number.

"Chloe?"

"Hey Lo, what's up?"

"I thought we could chat."

"Now?"

"Sure now. Is there something wrong with chatting now?"

"Well..."

"You sound hesitant Chloe. Is this a bad time?"

"Actually, it is. Jimmy and I are...well..."

"I see."

"We finally got around to using those handcuffs that Jimmy bought for our engagement night and..."

"No need to explain. I get the picture. We'll talk another time."

"Thanks Lo. Bye."

_Damn! _Lois mutters to herself; hanging up the phone. _Who'd have thought that Jimmy Olsen would be into that kind of stuff. _She shakes her head in amusement. _Well, since I can't talk to Chloe, maybe I can talk to Oliver. _She dials his number and waits for him to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Hi Ollie."

"Hi, Legs. What's up?"

"Not much. What's up with you?

"Not much."

"I was wondering if you felt like chatting right now."

"Sorry, Legs. I wish I could but..."

"But what?"

"But the fact is I'm not alone right now."

"I see."

"Yeah. Dinah and I have really hit it off."

"Wow. That's great. I'm happy for you. Really."

"Thanks. I don't know why I didn't notice her before. All this time she was right in front of me and I was so blind to see it."

"Just like Clark and I."

"I saw that chemistry between you two from the beginning."

"I know. You've told me that before."

"I hate to cut this off, but I could hear her waking up. And I really want to hear my Black Canary sing again."

"That's too much information Ollie."

"Sorry. I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"Okay Ollie. Bye."

She slams the phone shut. _What's with everybody this morning anyway? Everybody's having sex. Not that there's anything wrong with that. _She freezes up when she hears a noise outside the door. She tries not to make a sound. Then she recognizes what it is; breathing a sigh of relief. _It's Shelby, thank goodness. That's a relief. The longer Clark sleeps, the better. He's wearing me out. _She debates on who she can talk to next. _I know. There's no way she would be having sex; _smiling to herself as she dials the number.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Mrs. K."

"Hi, Lois. How are you this morning?"

"I'm fine. How are you?"

"I'm fine too. I miss the farm though."

"I know you do. When will you be coming back for a visit?"

"Not for a couple months, I'm afraid."

"That's too bad."

"I'm sure it is."

"What do you mean by that, Mrs. K?

"You don't have to pretend with me Lois. I know you know about Clarks secret."

"How do you know that?"

"After you left a few days ago, I saw Clark run after you and pick you up. Then he super-sped away with you in his arms."

"Oh. I didn't realize you saw that."

"I did. I know my son. That's when I realized he was in love with you."

"He did tell me his secret, Mrs. K."

"Are you okay with it?"

"I'm more than okay with it. If anything, I love him even more."

"I'm happy to hear that, Lois."

"I'm happy to say it."

"I wish we could talk a little longer, but..."

"PLEASE don't tell me you're 'busy' too."

"What do you mean 'busy', Lois?"

"The last two people I tried to talk to were 'busy' with their significant others...if you know what I mean."

"No Lois. It's not that kind of 'busy.' Although if Jonathan were still alive, we would be..."

"Please, Mrs. K. I don't need to hear about you and Mr. K's sex life."

"Sorry, Lois. I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable."

"It's okay."

"We'll talk soon. I promise. Okay?"

"Okay, Mrs. K."

"And will you please stop calling me Mrs. K and just call me Mom?"

"I'll do my best. But don't be surprised if I slip up now and then and call you Mrs. K."

"I'll let it go if that happens. Bye sweetie."

"Bye...Mom."

She hangs up the phone once again. _Maybe I should get some food now while Clark is still sleeping. _She's about to get up when she hears another noise. _It's probably Shelby again. _But unfortunately for Lois, it's not him.

"Lois?"

_Oh no. Don't answer. Maybe he'll give up and go back to bed._

"Lois?" knocking on the door. "Are you in there?"

"I'm busy," she calls out.

"Are you okay?" concern in his voice.

"I'm fine. Why do you ask?" she retorts.

"It's just that you weren't in bed when I woke up."

_How sickening sweet can he get anyway? _

"So are you coming back to bed or what?"

"I'll be there in a minute," she finally answers.

"Okay. Hurry up. I miss you." She hears him walking back to the bedroom. Then she gets up from the tub and unlocks the door; taking a deep breath.

_Alright, here we go again;_ slipping off the pajama top and walking out the door...

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	13. Chapter 13

****

****

**CHAPTER 13**

"There you are," smiling up at her as she enters the bedroom. "Why were you in the bathroom so long?" he asks as she lies down next to him.

"I...um...needed to make some phone calls?" she replies; a little nervously.

He arches an eyebrow. "You needed to make some calls now?" looking curiously at her.

"Yes, is that a problem?" she replies; going on the defensive.

"No," he says. "Why would it?"

"I don't know. I guess..."

"You guess...what?"

"I guess I just needed a few minutes to myself before the next round started," she blurts out.

"I see," nodding his head. "Are you saying you need a break?" he asks.

"Yes," she says. "I need a break. I need food."

"Okay," smiling back at her.

She narrows her eyebrows at him. "Just like that?"

"Of course," he replies. "Do YOUhave a problem with that?"

"No."

"Good," smiling again at her. "What do you feel like eating anyway?"

"How about a nice big breakfast?" a hopeful look on her face.

"You got it," getting up from the bed and slipping on his pajama bottoms. "I'll call you when it's ready," kissing her on the cheek. "You just lie here and relax," walking out of the room.

She lays her head back on the pillows and closes her eyes, then changes her mind and gets up from the bed; putting on the pajama top and making her way out of the bedroom. She starts to walk down the stairs; sitting down on the middle step to watch Clark as he moves around in the kitchen getting breakfast ready.

After a couple minutes, she gets up from the step and walks into the kitchen; leaning back against the counter. "So what are you making anyway?" she asks.

"Scrambled eggs, sausage, and pancakes," he replies; turning around to look at her. His eye take in the long legs that poke out from underneath the pajama top that barely covers her. A mysterious smile appears on his face as he puts down the spatula and walks over to her; suddenly grabbing her by the waist and lifting her up onto the counter.

"What ARE you doing?" peering at him curiously.

"I have to have you right here, right now," quickly unbuttoning the pajama top and pulling it off; tossing it aside.

"What about breakfast?" her eyes closing as his lips find her neck.

"Screw breakfast," he mutters; pushing his pajama bottoms down. He kicks them off his feet and continues to kiss her neck.

"I need food," she whispers; his hands moving to caress her breasts.

He removes his lips from her neck and looks at her; a slight frown on his face. "Okay," he says; letting go of her and walking back to the stove. He picks up a sausage link and returns to her. "Open your mouth," holding it right in front of it.

She gladly opens it and he slowly slips it in between her lips. She sucks on the sausage before she bites into it. "Umm," her eyes closing as she slowly chews it. She continues eating the sausage until she's finished. "That was delicious," opening her eyes and licking her fingertips.

"Would you like another one?" he asks.

She nods yes. "Absolutely," a big smile on her face.

He gets another one and once again slips one end of it into her mouth. Then he surprises her by slipping the other end into his mouth. Both their eyes close as their lips meet up in the middle. "Umm," both of them sigh as they bite into the sausage.

"You're right, Lois," swallowing the last bit of sausage; licking his lips and opening his eyes to look at her.

She opens her eyes and looks back at him. "I could think of something even more delicious than that," raising her eyebrows; her hands resting on the counter behind her.

"Really?" Clark remarks; sounding a little intrigued. "Such as?"

"I would really love to have some kielbasa inside of me," she says teasingly.

"Kielbasa, huh?" his fingers gripping her waist. "Tell me what's so special about kielbasa?" pressing his lips behind her ear.

"Well," sighing a little and closing her eyes. "Kielbasa is juicy and..."

"And?" his tongue gliding around her earlobe.

"Big and..."

"And?" sucking lightly on her earlobe.

"Umm," moaning softly as he makes his way down her neck. "Delicious," she gasps out; grabbing his waist and pulling him flush against her.

"Would you like some kielbasa now?" he whispers.

"Oh yes," she moans louder.

"I see," kissing her at the base of her throat; her head tilted back. "Well, I think that you need something else inside you before the kielbasa."

"I do?" opening her eyes to stare at him; a puzzled expression on her face.

"Yep," a slight smirk on his face.

"Like what?" she asks.

"Like this," removing one hand from her waist and slipping one of his fingers inside her.

"Ahh," she moans as his finger begins to move inside her. She moans even more when he slips a second one and they begin to thrust inside her a little faster.

"You love that - don't you," he whispers; his fingers hitting her aching inner walls over and over.

"Ahh," she moans even louder as a third finger joins the other two in their pleasurable activity.

"You are so wet," he moans softly; his other two fingers rubbing and pressing against her clit.

She can't stop moaning; her legs gripping tightly around his thighs. "Oh, Clark," she cries out as his fingers kick into high gear.

"I just love super speed," he quips; his fingers moving inside her so fast that the vibrations cause even more pleasurable sensations inside her. Her inner walls tighten around his fingers as she finally comes to a climax.

"AHH!" she screams out as her orgasm hits her; collapsing against his chest.

His fingers gradually slow down before he finally removes them. She opens her eyes and looks up at him; unable to speak. "Now THAT'S delicious," gazing back at her while licking his fingers. "Umm," he moans softly. "Sweet and spicy," he declares. Then he asks, "Do you still want some kielbasa?" winking at her.

She nods her head. "Oh yes," she whispers.

He smiles back at her. "I thought you wanted breakfast first?"

"Screw breakfast, Smallville," her hands moving from the counter to grip his ass. "I want that kielbasa inside me NOW," pulling him against her once more; his arousal pressing against her stomach.

"Alright, you got it," aiming himself at her entrance and pushing inside her.

Her legs grip tightly around his waist as he begins to penetrate her; going deeper with every thrust. "More," she cries out as he continues to thrust.

"Oh yeah," he gasps as he continues to hit her g-spot over and over again. "Ugh," he grunts; his mouth moving to take her nipple in his mouth.

"Ahh," she moans as his mouth tugs and pulls on her nipple; her head tilting back again as her eyes close once more.

"I want your eyes open," letting go of her nipple and staring into her eyes. She opens her eyes and stares at him. "I want to see you cum for me," he declares; his mouth returning to her breast but still gazing up at her.

She stares back at him as he continues to suck at her breast. Then her eyes widen even further when he suddenly shifts into super speed once more; the vibrations causing even more pleasurable sensations than before. He removes his mouth from her breast and continues to gaze into her eyes as he continues his deep penetration of her.

"Cum for me," he whispers. "I want to see you cum for me," gasping out the words between thrusts.

Her body begins to shake and shudder as she climaxes. "AHH!" she screams out; her back arching and her eyes rolling in the back of her head before once again collapsing against his chest. Her legs fall from his waist; her body feeling utterly limp.

He lifts her head off his chest and tenderly kisses her cheeks, then her lips. "Would you like to go back to bed and rest?" he whispers softly; his forehead resting against hers.

"Uh huh," she replies in a dreamy voice.

He smiles back at her, then lifts her up into his arms; her head resting against his chest as he carries her upstairs...

****

TO BE CONTINUED...


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14: DREAMS**

**A few hours later...**

Clark walks back into the bedroom to check up on Lois. He opens the door and walks over to the bed; kneeling down next to the bed.

_She really is tired, _he thinks to himself; lightly sweeping a lock of hair off her sleeping face. He gets up; giving her a soft kiss on her cheek. Then he walks out of the room and quietly closes the door behind him. But what Clark doesn't know is that she's having some very interesting dreams...

_Lois comes into the kitchen; tying the belt to her robe. She walks over to the door to see who had the nerve to show up in the middle of the night. _

_She looks through the glass pane of the door and sees what looks like a pizza delivery guy holding a pizza. But she can't see his face very well because the porch light is out. All she could make out is that he's tall with dark hair; wearing a baseball cap and jacket._

_"What do you want?" opening the door. _

_"Did somebody order a pizza?" he asks; smiling at her._

_She has a puzzled look on her face as he comes in and lays the pizza box on the counter. "I don't remember ordering a pizza?" she finally says._

_"You didn't?" looking curiously at her, then pulling out the order slip and reading it. "It says here that I was to deliver a pizza with everything on it to this address," holding the slip out to her._

_She takes it and quickly reads it. "This doesn't make any sense," a frown on her face. "I can't pay for this," looking up at him. "I forgot to go to the ATM today and don't have enough cash on me."_

_Now he frowns at her. "Look lady," he says, "I expect to get paid for this pizza. And I'm not leaving until I receive payment," crossing his arms against his chest._

_"What can I do?" she asks him._

_"Well," taking a few steps closer until he's only a foot away from her. "I think removing the robe you're wearing would be a very good start," his hand fingering the knot in the belt of her robe._

_"Really?" staring into his intensely blue eyes._

_"Really," his fingers unknotting the belt; allowing the robe to fall open. She gasps as his fingers move to her shoulders and pushes it off. "That's MUCH better," a smug look on his face._

_"Now what?" she asks._

_"This," he replies; picking her up and carrying her over to the dining room table. He lays her down and promptly removes his clothes._

_"Is this the only way I can make it up to you?" looking up at him._

_"I'm afraid it is," pulling her close to the edge of the table and wrapping her legs around his waist._

_"Ohh," she gasps again as he slowly pushes into her; closing her eyes as he begins to thrust into her._

_"I...need...to...go...deeper..." grunting between thrusts._

_"Do it!" she cries out._

_"You better believe it baby," slipping his hands underneath her backside and lifting her up slightly off the table._

_"Ahh!" she moans loudly as he penetrates her deeply; hitting her g-spot over and over again. "I'm cuming!" her body writhing as she comes to a climax._

_He continues thrusting into her; finally having his own climax. Then he pulls out of her and promptly puts his clothes back on._

_She sits up and stares at him. "You're going already?" an astonished look on her face._

_"Sorry," he says; his voice tinged with regret. "I have one more pizza to deliver tonight."_

_"I see," turning her head away._

_He comes back over to her. "But after I deliver it, can I come back and get the rest of the payment for the pizza?" raising his eyebrows._

_She looks back at him and smiles. "You better believe it baby," winking at him..._

Lois bolts up in bed; sweating profusely. _What the hell was that? _wiping her forehead. She gets out of bed and walks over to the closet; pulling out one of Clark's robes. She thinks about the dream she just had.

_I think I'm in the mood for a pizza; _picking up the nightstand phone...

In the meantime, Clark goes downstairs and promptly goes into the kitchen to make himself a cup of coffee. After he adds some milk and sugar, he takes his cup into the living room and sits down on the couch; propping his feet on the coffee table.

He's drinking his coffee when he hears the sounds of footsteps. He puts down his cup and looks over his shoulder towards the staircase, but there's nobody there. He turns back towards his cup when Shelby suddenly jumps on the couch and starts licking his face.

"Hey, Shelby," giving him a hug and rubbing his ears. Then Shelby curls up on the couch next to him and lays his head on Clark's lap. Clark absently strokes the top of his head; forgetting about his coffee. He rests his head on the back of the couch and closes his eyes; having some dreams of his own...

_Clark is about to start cleaning the house when he hears a knocking at the door. He walks over and sees somebody standing outside. He walks closer and opens the door. "Yes?"_

_She walks in wearing a French maids uniform and black stiletto heels. "I understand that you need some help with the housework?" smiling at him._

_"I do," he replies. "But how did you know that?"_

_"Just a feeling," a lilt in her voice. "So where do you want me to start?"_

_"Well, before you start, I should tell you that I hadn't planned on you coming here today. I don't have enough cash to pay you."_

_"Hum," a thoughtful look on her face. "You know," she begins to say, "I know exactly how you can make it up to me," winking at him._

_"How?" he asks._

_She grabs his hand and leads him to the living room couch; pushing him down. Then she kneels down in front of him and unzips his pants. _

_"I just love it when my clients go commando," a smirk on her face as she pulls down his pants, then promptly pulls off his t-shirt; leaving him completely naked._

_"What are you going to do to me?" he queries._

_"What do you think?" rolling her eyes._

_"If it's what I think it is..." his voice trailing off when she starts licking his member. "Ahh," he moans as she slowly licks him up and down; her fingers gripping his backside._

_"Umm," she moans softly. "I love the way you taste," she murmurs as she lightly blows up and down his length. His body starts writhing with pleasure as her hot breath hits his wetness._

_"Ahh!" he moans loudly as her mouth finally takes in as much of him as she can; her fingers wrapping tightly around his base. Her mouth moves up and down on him; squeezing him at the same time. "I'm cuming!" he finally yells out._

_He finally releases inside her as she deep-throats him. "Umm," she murmurs again; slowly removing her mouth and lapping up the remains of his release. Then she gets up and unzips her uniform; revealing her naked body to him._

_"I love it when my maid goes commando," echoing her words as she lowers herself onto him..._

His eyes pop open. _Wow! What a dream that was. _He gets up from the couch and looks around the room. _This room could use a cleaning; _smiling to himself.

_I wonder if Lois still has that French maids uniform..._

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15: REALITY**

"So what do you want to have for supper?" Clark asks Lois.

"I'm in the mood for a pizza," she replies; smiling inwardly.

"That sounds pretty good," he says. "I'll call the pizza place," pulling out his cell phone.

"There's no need for that," she says. "I already called it in."

He puts his phone back in his pocket. "You did?" looking curiously at her. "When did you do that?"

"About twenty minutes ago," the words barely out of her mouth when they both hear a car pulling into the driveway. "Can you go out and get it?" pushing him towards the door.

"You don't have to push," a slight frown on his face. "Why can't we just let the guy come in like usual?"

"Would you just humor me?" grabbing a baseball cap and plopping it on his head.

He scrunches his face up with annoyance. "Since when do I need a baseball cap to pay for a lousy pizza?"

"Will you just go already?" rolling her eyes and watches as he walks over to the door and opens it.

"Oh, and Smallville," she calls out to him.

He pauses in the open doorway and turns around. "Now what, Lois?"a hint of exasperation in his voice.

"When you come back, can you knock on the door and say 'Pizza delivery'?"a mysterious smile on her face.

_Huh? _He stares at her for a moment; shrugging his shoulders as he goes outside to pay for the pizza. Once the car pulls away, Clark walks back to the porch and climbs the stairs. He raises his fist as if to knock - but that's when it hits him. _Pizza delivery? _Then a smile slowly spreads across his face.

_So she wants the pizza delivery guy huh? _He lays down the pizza box on the porch and takes off his hat. He pulls his tee-shirt over his head and tosses it to the side, then picks up the box. He finally knocks on the door. "Pizza delivery," he calls out.

"I'm coming," she calls out; running over to the door and flinging it wide open.

"You ordered a pizza?" Clark says with a big smile on his face.

Her jaw drops at the sight of a bare-chested Clark holding the pizza box; her eyes bulging out of her sockets. _What the hell? _staring at him as he come into the kitchen and lays the pizza box on the table. She closes the door and watches as he opens the box.

"Would you like a slice?" a twinkle in his eyes as he takes one out of the box and holds it in front of her.

_What is he up to? _she wonders. She walks over and reaches out for it, but he pulls his hand back.

"I want to feed it to you," he says; sitting down on one of the chairs. "Come here," patting his lap.

_He figured it out; _she thinks to herself as she straddles his lap. _This should be fun._

"Now open that big, sexy mouth of yours," the hint of a smirk on his face.

_I'd get him for that big mouth comment, but he did also call it sexy so I'll have to let it go. _She opens her mouth and he slips the tip of the pizza inside. She closes her mouth and bites down into it. "Umm," she moans softly; her eyes closing.

He watches with fascination as she slowly chews the pizza. _She even makes eating pizza sexy. _"Good huh?" he says at last.

"Oh yeah," swiping her tongue around her lips.

"You missed a spot," he says; his tongue flicking off a drop of tomato sauce off her upper lip. "Umm," his tongue slipping between her lips. "That is good," his tongue caressing the inside of her mouth. "Would you like another bite?" he whispers as they continue to kiss.

"I'd rather have a delivery from Clark Jr.," she whispers back.

He pulls back and looks at her; laying the slice of pizza on the table. "You would, huh?" a smile on his face as his fingers move down to grip her waist.

"You bet," her fingers lightly caressing his chest.

He closes his eyes when her fingers make their way to his nipples and begin to gently pull on them. He groans as she continues to tweak them.

"You like that - don't you baby?" she coos; rubbing up against his crotch.

"Oh yeah," he moans softly as she continues to wriggle on his lap.

She leans forward and whispers in his ear, "I think you're overdue for a lap dance," her tongue lightly caressing his earlobe. "Wouldn't you agree?" her lips gently sucking on his earlobe.

"Uh huh," continuing to moan.

"Now that's what I love to hear," she quips; one of her hands leaving his nipple and sliding down his chest to his crotch. "Now what will I hear when I do this?" pulling down the zipper to his jeans and slipping her fingers inside to stroke him.

"Ahh," moaning even louder as her fingers wrap around it and begins to squeeze. He throws his head back; his hands leaving her waist to grip the edge of the seat as her hand continues to move up and down. She continues to writhe on his lap as her hand pleasures him.

_I just love to hear those luscious moans coming out of his mouth. It's such a turn-on._

_She's definitely going to be the death of me. But I won't go down without a fight. _He removes his hands from the edge of the seat and promptly unties the belt of her robe; allowing it to fall open.

She stops what she's doing when she feels his hands on her waist. She looks up at him with surprise as he pushes the robe off her shoulders; allowing it to fall to the floor.

"That's MUCH better," a smirk on his face as he promptly stands up.

_He said that in my dream; _she thinks to herself as he sets her down on the table.

"You know," he says; taking a few steps back and pulling off his jeans, "I think it's time for that delivery."

"Delivery?" staring at him. "From who?" her eyebrows raised.

He rolls his eyes. "From Clark Jr. Who else?" walking back to her and wrapping her legs around his waist.

_I don't believe it. This is my dream come true._

He pushes her down onto the table. "Feel free to moan as loudly as you want," a smug expression on his face as he enters her; not stopping until he's completely inside her.

"Ohhh," she gasps as he starts moving inside her. She starts moaning loudly when he finds her g-spot...over and over again. She throws her arms above her head; her back arching off the table as he continues to pleasure her. "More!" she cries out.

"Baby, I'll give you more," growling as he shifts into super speed mode.

"AHHH!" she yells out as her body starts convulsing; the orgasm coursing through her body. His fingers grip her waist as her eyes bulge out of their sockets. He only needs a few more before having his own release; collapsing backwards onto the chair.

They both need a few minutes to catch their breath, then Lois sits up and stares down at Clark. "Wow," she finally says. "That was some delivery," brushing some strands of damp hair off her face.

"So I take it you're happy with the service?" he remarks; raising one eyebrow.

"Yes," sliding off the table and straddling his lap once more. "In fact, I think it's safe to say I'll be ordering pizza more often," softly kissing his lips.

He pulls his lips away and smiles at her. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," she replies. "What is it?"

"Do you still have that French maid's uniform?"

She looks at him curiously. "I think I do. Why do you want..." her voice trailing off. "Ohh," it hitting her. "You want to see me wearing it - don't you?" her finger gliding down his chest.

"Preferably without panties," he replies. "And no bra either," his hands reaching up to cup her breasts. "I love it when you don't wear a bra," squeezing her nipples between his fingers. "So how about it?" he asks.

"I think that's doable," a smile on her face.

"You do, huh?"

"Oh yeah," throwing her head back as his mouth replaces one of his hands...

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**5 more chapters left - plus an Epilogue *sigh***


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER 16**

"Dinner is ready," he calls up to Lois.

"Be right down," she replies.

He walks over to the refrigerator and pulls out some bottles of iced tea; putting it down on the table. He's about to sit down when he hears the familiar sound of the mail truck. "I'm going outside to get the mail," he calls out; opening the kitchen door and stepping outside. He makes his way down the driveway; not stopping until he reaches the mail box. He lifts the lid and pulls out the mail, then closes it.

He turns around and starts walking back towards the house; sorting through it. There's one piece of mail that causes his eyes to bulge. _Why would I be getting something like this? _But his curious nature gets the best of him as he starts thumbing through the magazine. _Wow! _staring at some of the pictures. _People actually do these things? _flipping a few pages. He doesn't realize he's reached the porch until his foot hits the bottom step.

"Penny for our thoughts, Smallville?"

He finally looks up; giving himself a mental shake. "Huh?"

She walks over to the top step. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," climbing the steps. "It's just that I got something unusual in the mail."

"Really? Can I see?" she asks.

"I guess so," handing her the magazine.

She flips through the magazine; her eyes widening. "Wow!" staring at one picture in particular.

"Is that the one involving a police officer and handcuffs?" he asks.

She nods her head. "Oh yeah," blushing a little.

He eyes her curiously. _I don't believe it. Lois Lane is blushing. Does she want me to dress up as a policeman and handcuff her? _

"Did you see this one?" taking the magazine from her and flipping a few pages and pointing at one of them.

Her eyes bulge even more. "That one looks like he's the master and she's the slave," she remarks; turning even redder. "I'm not so sure about that one," closing the magazine at last.

"I kind of like that one," raising one eyebrow at her.

She stares at him in surprise. "You have GOT to be kidding me!" she exclaims. "You of all people? If anybody's going to be the master, it's gonna be me."

"Ha," he snorts. "You boss me enough as it is," he retorts. "It's my turn," a slight smirk on his face.

"I'd rather be handcuffed than be your slave," frowning at him; her arms folded across her chest.

"You would, huh?" a thoughtful expression on his face.

She blushes again at the tone in his voice. "Umm..." stammering a little. "I think I'm going to do some work on my laptop," abruptly turning around and walking back into the house.

"What about dinner?" he calls out after her.

"I'll eat it later," she replies; closing the door behind her.

He stands there for a moment, then walks over to the door and opens it. "I have a quick errand to run. I won't be long," poking his head inside.

"Take your time," not looking up from her computer.

_You may just get your wish, Ms. Lane_; a grin on his face as he super speeds away...

A short time later...

Lois is staring intently at the computer monitor when there's a knocking at the kitchen door. "Get that, Smallville," not looking up. When the knocking continues, she calls out his name again. But he doesn't answer. Frowning, she gets up from the kitchen chair and opens the door; her jaw dropping once again. "Why on earth are you dressed like that?" a surprised look on her face.

"Are you Ms. Lane?"

"You know I am," beginning to get a little annoyed.

"I'm Officer Kent," coming in the door.

She closes it behind him and continues to stare at him. "What's going on, Smallville?"

"I don't know who Smallville is," he says in all seriousness. "I'm here to place you under arrest," pulling out a pair of handcuffs.

"Huh?" a puzzled look on her face. "On what charge?" she asks.

"You've been found guilty of not providing your boyfriend with enough sex," a smirk on his face.

"You have GOT to be kidding me," she retorts. "If anything, he's a sex addict who needs to go to rehab," her eyes narrowing at him.

"That's not what the evidence suggests," walking towards her.

"Well, I don't care what the evidence suggests," taking a few steps back until her back hits the wall.

"We'll just see about that," he responds; wrapping his arms around her and super speeding them to the barn.

"What on earth do you think you're doing?" finishing her thought as he rapidly handcuffs her to one of the barn posts; her arms raised above her head.

"It wasn't my decision, Ms. Lane," grazing his finger from her nose down to her chin.

"To do what?" glaring at him.

"To make sure that you complete your sentence," his finger briefly slipping inside her cleavage.

"My sentence?" staring at him in shock. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I have to frisk you first," ignoring her question and putting his hands on her shoulders; slowly patting her body down.

"If you think I'm going to go along with this..." glaring at him.

"The last time I checked, you didn't have super strength," he replies with a smirk; his hands squeezing her breasts, then making their way down.

She flinches when he pinches her ass. "I am so going to get you for this," her eyes narrowing.

He rolls his eyes. "You never stop talking - do you?" shaking his head. "Am I going to have to gag you?"

Her eyes widen. "YOU WOULDN'T," she says incredulously.

"Looks like I'll have to," super speeding away and returning a second later with a silk scarf. He stands in front of her and holds it in front of her face.

_I don't know how I'm going to get him back, but I will. _

"Well? Are you going to shut up?" pinching her ass a little harder.

"No f*cking way!" glaring at him.

"Such bad language," shaking his head sadly. "I should arrest you for swearing. But I won't gag you...for now."

He smiles down at her; amused by the scowl on her face. He takes the scarf and ties a large knot in the middle. "Now you're probably wondering what I'll be doing with this," holding it up in front of her. "Well, I'm not going to tell you," a smirk on his face.

"What _are_ you going to do with it," her curiosity getting the better of her.

"I'm going to show you instead," a smirk on his face. "But there's a few things I have to do first."

"Such as...?"

"This," ripping the tank top off and tossing it on the floor. He traces her left breast with his finger. "You must have known I was coming," the smirk still on his face. "I hope you're going commando too," winking at her as he promptly pulls down the zipper to her jeans with his other hand. "Well, well. Looks like it's my lucky day," his fingers softly grazing the soft hairs of her entrance.

"Ohh," a sigh escaping her lips as his fingers slip deeper into her jeans.

He lowers his head until his lips are almost touching her ear. "You like me touching you - don't you Ms. Lane?" softly blowing on her earlobe as his fingers move further down.

She moans softly as one of his fingers slips inside her and begins to slowly thrust inside. Her eyes close as another finger joins the other one. While he's thrusting inside her, he lowers his mouth to her breast; his lips enveloping her nipple. "Umm," flicking her nipple with his tongue. "No wonder your boyfriend wants more sex with you. You have such magnificent breasts," he murmurs as he continues to suckle.

He inserts one more finger and starts thrusting inside her deeper; his fingers hitting her silky, wet and increasingly aching inner walls. She moans even louder as they pick up speed; hitting her g-spot over and over again.

"AHH!" she screams; her body arching off the post as her orgasm hits her. Her eyes roll back in her head as her body continues to shake.

He removes his mouth from her breast and slowly removes his fingers from inside her; making their way to the waistband of her jeans. "Your boyfriend told me how delicious you taste, so..." pulling off her jeans and tossing them away.

She slowly opens her eyes and stares down at him as he kneels down in front of her. "This is what you call 'frisking' someone?" her eyebrow raised.

"You don't know the half of it," the smirk on his face again.

"What were you going to do with the scarf?" she asks.

"I haven't forgotten about that," he replies. "I need to taste you first," using his fingers to spread her folds. He lowers his mouth and slips his tongue inside her. "Umm," he mutters. "Your boyfriend was right. You ARE delicious," his tongue darting in and out of her. Then his mouth envelops her clit; gently sucking on it at first.

He lifts her legs up and hooks her knees over his shoulders. "Ohh," she gasps as he continues to pleasure her; his fingers gripping her ass.

"Come on, Ms. Lane," gripping her ass a little harder. "I want to hear you cum for me," sucking on her clit a little more firmly.

"AHH," she screams again when she has another orgasm; her head slumping forward.

He removes his mouth and sets her legs back down; standing up in front of her. He waits for her to opens her eyes. When she finally does, she stares at him wide-eyed. "I can't believe you just...just..." stammering a little.

"I'm not finished you know," he remarks.

"You're not?" still staring at him.

"Not by a long shot," the smirk returning to his face as he takes a few steps back; removing his shoes and socks. "I've also been instructed to have sex with you," shrugging off the shirt.

"What?" a incredulous look on her face. "Who the hell did that?"

"It was one of the conditions set forth by the judge," unbuckling his pants and removing them.

"The judge?" looking at him quizzically. "Judge who?"

"Judge Kal," he replies; pushing the boxers down, then kicking them off.

"He did?" a surprised expression on her face.

"That's right," walking back over to her. "He determined that it was necessary - since you've been a very bad girl," pressing his body against hers.

"What else did he say?" she asks.

"That was it," his lips softly kissing her neck. "I could see why your boyfriend needs to have sex with you more often," his hands gripping her waist as he kisses her across her shoulders.

"He said that?"

He looks up at her. "He said you were irresistible."

"He did huh?" a small smile finally appearing on her face.

"I wouldn't lie about something like that," softly kissing her cheek. "I have been sworn to uphold the law - and lying would be a violation of the oath I took when I was sworn in as a police officer," gazing down at her.

"So what happens now?" she asks him.

"This," lifting her up and lowering her onto his arousal.

"Ohh," she gasps as he enters her; her legs automatically wrapping around his waist.

"So you like that huh?" slamming into her.

"Ahh," she moans loudly as he continues thrusting in and out of her; hitting her g-spot over and over again.

She continues moaning loudly; her back arching off the post as her orgasm finally hits; her eyes rolling in the back of her head again.

He lets go of her waist; continuing to thrust until he has his own climax; releasing inside her. "Oh wow," he whispers softly; pulling her tightly to him as her legs fall down from his waist. They're both still panting from their encounter; their foreheads resting against each others. After a moment, she asks, "Have I completed my sentence yet?"

"Not yet," he replies.

"What do I have to do next?" she asks him.

"Actually, I have to do something with the scarf," reaching down and picking it up off the floor, then standing back up. "It was another condition of Judge Kal's," slipping the scarf between her legs until the knot he tied in the middle of it was resting against the wetness of her entrance.

"Are you going to do..." her voice trailing off as he wraps the ends of the scarf around his wrists and begins moving it back and forth between her legs. "Oh..." she gasps as he gradually increases the speed in which he's moving it. Her eyes close as he shifts into super speed; her inner walls twitching because of the vibrations coming from the scarf moving so fast against her clit. He continues moving it until she has yet another orgasm; her body convulsing.

He removes the scarf and tosses it to the side; lowering his lips to hers at last. She opens her eyes and stares at him. "Are there any more conditions," she finally says.

"Oh yes," nodding his head. "I haven't finished carrying out your sentence yet."

"You haven't?"

"Nope," shaking his head as he reaches up to remove the handcuffs. "I've only counted five orgasms so far," gently caressing her wrists.

She has a puzzled expression on her face. "I've had four - not five."

"I've only had one so far, Ms. Lane."

"You mean...?" her eyes widening.

"That's right, Ms. Lane," he replies. "There has to be at least two more before you've completed your sentence."

She stares at him as he pulls her from the post and turns them around; his back resting against it. "You need to get on your knees now," resting his hands on her shoulders and gently pushing her down to the floor...

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**4 more chapters left - plus an Epilogue *sigh***


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER 17**

She looks up at him with surprise. "You actually expect me to 'service' you?"

He looks down at her. "I wouldn't call it 'serving' exactly," he remarks.

"Oh really now," her eyes narrowing. "Exactly what WOULD you call it?"

"I would call it going down on me," a hint of a smirk on his face.

"And what if I don't?" her eyes narrowing.

"Then I'll have to carry out Judge Kal's final instructions," cocking one eyebrow.

Her eyes widen with surprise. "Your...your...final instructions?" she manages to gasp out.

"That's right," he replies.

"What are they?" she asks at last.

"If you do what you're supposed to do, then there's no need for you to know," he says; still sporting the smirk. "So what's it going to be, _Ms. Lane?"_

_I am so going to get him for this. I'll lull him into a false sense of security and..._

"I know what you're thinking, Ms. Lane, and I wouldn't do it if I were you."

"You have no idea what I'm thinking," smiling inwardly.

"Sure I do," he says; his fingers slipping into her hair and pushing her head back. "You're thinking right now that you're going to get back at your boyfriend for having you arrested - aren't you?" he says pointedly.

Her jaw drops with astonishment. _Son of a b*tch! _

_I knew it! _

"Hummm," a thoughtful look on her face. _I can't believe I'm thinking this, but there's something so damn sexy about Smallville being so dominate and in control. Not that I would tell him that - unless he could read my mind._

"You're awfully quiet, Ms. Lane," he finally says. "I was under the impression that you had a big mouth," a smug expression on his face.

_That does it!_

"Alright, Officer Kent. I'm ready to finish out my sentence."

"You are, huh?" a little leery. _She's up to something. But what?_

"Yes," she replies.

"Alright then," he says. "Get to it," he replies in a firm tone of voice.

"I think you'll find my way of 'servicing' _very_ interesting," her hands moving downward.

"Hum," he murmurs as her fingers grip his ass. "Excellent start so far," he remarks.

"You haven't seen anything yet," she quips.

"I haven't?" looking down at her curiously.

"Nope," not looking up as she lowers her lips to his toes and softly kisses them.

"Ohh," giving a start as she gently sucks on each toe, then slowly kisses her way up his leg until she reaches his inner thighs. His fingers continue to stroke her hair as her lips makes its way to one of his balls. His fingers suddenly tense up; gripping her scalp as she takes it in her mouth and swirls her tongue all around it.

His head falls back against the post; his eyes closing as one of her hands move from his ass to cup his other one. She removes her lips and asks, "So how am I doing so far?" looking up to see that his eyes have closed.

_Now that's more like it. _

She lowers her lips once more, but not to what she was just doing. Instead, she lays them on his base and ever so slowly glides it up; lightly flicking the tip of his arousal. A soft moan escapes his lips as she glides it up and down several times; his back arching slightly off the post.

His fingers slip out of her hair and grab onto the post above his head when she softly blows up and down along his length. "Ohh," another gasp escaping his mouth as her hot breath tickles his member. "More," he whispers.

"Sorry, I didn't hear what you just said," still blowing on him. "Would you mind repeating it?"

"More," he repeats; a little louder.

"That wasn't loud enough. I'm still having a problem hearing you," she says in a mischievous tone.

"MORE!" he cries out even louder.

"Now why didn't you say that in the first place?" promptly lowering her mouth on his arousal and taking as much of him in as she could.

"AHH," his fingers digging into the post as she moves her head up and down on him; her mouth squeezing him along the way.

_He won't expect what I'm going to do next._

His body starts to twitch as she continues to go down on him; her fingers gripping his ass once more. Then one of her fingers glides over to the cleft of his ass. His eyes pop open as her finger suddenly pushes inside his opening. He opens his mouth to say something, but words escape him as her finger slowly moves in and out of him; closing his eyes once more.

She looks up at him while she still has him in her mouth and sees the look on his face. _Yep. THAT got him all right, _smiling inwardly as she continues to both suck on him and thrust her finger inside him at the same time. _He should be cuming any moment now._

"AHH!" he screams out as his orgasm hits him hard; his head dropping forward as his body convulses.

She swallows up all of his release, then removes her mouth and laps up the remaining droplets; also removing her finger from inside him. She stands up and whispers in his ear, "Will you still need to carry out Judge Kal's instructions?" her tongue tracing around his earlobe.

He finally opens his eyes and looks over at her. "I...um...don't think so," he finally says.

"Good," removing her lips and gazing back at him. "So have I completed my sentence yet?" she asks him.

"Nope," he replies. "I still need one more orgasm before I can let you go."

She frowns ever so slightly. "And how do you expect that to happen?"

"I know exactly how," the hint of a smirk on his face.

_Oh oh, _she thinks to herself. _I don't know if I like the sound of that. _

_If she thinks she's going to get away with what she did with her finger, she has another thing coming._

He promptly grabs her by the waist and throws her over his shoulder. "What the hell..." surprised by his action.

"I knew you were a naughty girl, but I had no idea you were a bad girl too," smacking her ass as he carries her up to the loft.

"What's the difference?" hitting him on his back.

"Stop hitting me," smacking her again as he sits down on the chair in front of his desk and lays her across his lap. "a naughty girl would only have glided her finger along my ass," holding her down as he smacks her ass once more. "A bad girl would do what you ultimately did," continuing to smack her.

"Stop it," struggling to get off his lap. "How is you smacking my ass going to give you an orgasm?" she retorts; craning her head to look up at him.

"It doesn't," he replies as he continues. "It just...tickles me," a smug look on his face. "Besides, I don't need you to have an orgasm."

Her eyes widen in shock. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"That's right," lifting her off his lap and holding her by the waist, then stands up and plops her down onto the chair.

"That smarts," her hand moving to one of her cheeks and gently rubbing it.

"Sorry about that," he says. "I'll rub some lotion on your sexy ass later."

"Now what?" looking up at him.

"You'll find out in a second," walking over to the couch in front of her and sitting down; laying back against the cushions.

She watches as he glides his hand down his taut stomach. His hand doesn't stop until he reaches his member; his eyes closing.

"Oh," moaning softly as his fingers wrap around his member and begins to squeeze. His back arches slightly off the back of the couch as he moves his hand up and down; pulling and squeezing himself with long, firm strokes.

She stares at him with fascination as he continues to pleasure himself; feeling a little turned on herself.

"Oh yeah," moaning even louder as he moves his hand faster; his other hand moving to pinch his hardened nipple. "That feels sooo good," he murmurs as he squeezes himself even harder.

_That does it! _she decides.

She gets up from the chair and walks over to him; first pulling his hand off and then turning her back to him. "What the..." he utters as she starts lowering herself onto him.

She cranes her head to look back at him. "Why should I let you have all the fun?" completely taking all of him inside her. "Now THAT feels so good," throwing her arms behind her and linking her fingers behind his neck.

She starts moving herself up and down on him; using her pelvic muscles to cause added pressure. His arms come around her waist as she continues to move up and down on him. "Oh yes," he moans softly as he softly kisses her neck.

"Oh yes," also moaning as his hands leave her waist to cup her breasts. She continues to moan as his hands grab hold; tweaking her nipples and rolling them between his fingers. Then he places his hands back onto her waist and takes over for her; speeding up his thrusts inside her by using his super speed to heighten the pleasure she's experiencing. "Ahh!" she screams out as she climaxes.

"Oh, my," he cries out as he has a climax of his own.

They both fall over onto their sides; still on the couch with him remaining inside her. "Wow," she murmurs softly; turning her head to look up at him.

"I know," his head dipping down for a kiss.

"So...Officer Kent, have I finished my sentence yet?" a lilt in her voice.

"You better believe it," kissing her once again...

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**3 more chapters left - plus an Epilogue *sigh***


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER 18**

**Back to the house...**

"I'm starving," Lois remarks as she sits down at the kitchen table.

"Don't you want to put some clothes on first?" Clark asks as he walks over to the stove.

"It's just us, so why bother with clothes?" looking at him with mischievous eyes.

"You are sooo bad," he remarks; pulling out the covered dish from the oven and kicking the door shut.

"You love that about me and you know it," winking at him.

"I love a lot of things about you," placing the dish on the table, then coming over to her and resting his hands on her shoulders.

"Such as?" craning her head to look up at him.

"This," his hands moving from her shoulders to cup her breasts. "How's that so far?" his fingers gently pinching her nipples.

"Ummm," she sighs; closing her eyes as her head falls backwards.

"You see, that's another thing I love about you," kneeling down behind her and beginning to kiss the back of her neck. "I love it when you moan like that," his lips traveling down to her shoulders. Then he turns her chair around and kneels down in front of her.

She opens her eyes when she feels the chair moving. "And just what do you think you're doing?" her eyes slightly narrowing.

"What do you think I'm doing?" a wicked smile on his face as he lifts her legs up; her knees resting on his shoulders.

"I have a pretty good idea, but frankly I want some real food," trying to pull her legs off.

"Now, now," gripping her knees firmly. "I will have none of that," shaking his head at her.

"But I'm hungry," whining a little.

"And I'm thirsty," lowering his head between her legs.

"Ohh," she gasps; closing her eyes as his lips touch her inner thighs.

"That's another thing I love," kissing his way up.

"And what's that?"

"How wet your pussy is," softly blowing on the soft, curly hairs surrounding her opening. "I just LOVE a wet pussy," winking at her as he proceeds to lap up every glistening drop.

"Uhh," she moans louder when his mouth finds her clit and begins to suck on it. "More," she cries out.

"Oh, baby, I'll give you more," growling a little as he slips a finger inside her and begins to thrust.

She grabs onto the sides of the chair as he adds a second finger. "How's this for more?" he mutters; inserting a third finger.

"You're killing me," moaning even louder.

He looks up at her. "Open your eyes."

She opens her eyes. "Excuse me?" staring up at him.

"I want to see the look in your eyes when you cum," he declares; his fingers shifting into super-speed mode.

"Ahh," screaming at the top of her lungs as the vibrations from his fingers bounce off her inner walls and travel up and down her body in a mind-blowing orgasm. Her legs push against his back; her back also arching as her eyes roll back in her head.

Clark removes her legs from his shoulders and gently lowers them down. Then he reaches up to softly kiss her. "Yep, that was definitely yummy," his tongue caressing her lips.

She finally opens her eyes and stares at him wide-eyed. "I can't believe you did that."

"Did what?" his eyes sparkling with mischief.

"Used your super-speed," she says.

"I don't know why you're surprised. I've used it before," winking at her.

"I know that," reaching out to lightly punch him.

He catches her arm before she could hit him. "There will be no punching, Ms. Lane, or..." still holding onto her arm.

"Or...what?" looking at him defiantly.

"Don't dare me," he tells her; his eyes darkening.

"I DARE YOU!" the words coming out of her mouth before she could stop them.

"Alright. You asked for it," picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder.

"Where are you taking me?" struggling to slip out of his arms.

"I'm going to f*ck you in a place we haven't f*cked before," is his answer as he carries her over to the staircase.

"You're going to...what?" craning her head to stare back at him.

"You heard exactly what I said," setting her down on her hands and knees. "Now turn your head back," kneeling down on the step behind her and lightly slapping her ass.

"Oh," she gasps when he does it again. She moans out loud as he does it a few more times, then promptly penetrates her; his fingers gripping her waist.

"I've...wanted...to...do...this..." he gasps out between thrusts.

"Do...what?" she whispers hoarsely.

"F*ck...you...senseless," he declares; thrusting faster. "Tell me," he growls.

"Tell...you...to...what?" throwing her head back.

"Tell...me...to...f*ck...you," lightly smacking her ass again. "Tell...me," he repeats; smacking her another time.

"F*ck me!" she yells out.

"You've...got...it," completely letting himself go as he shifts into super-speed mode.

"AHH!" she screams once more; gripping onto the edge of the step in front of her and arching her back as she has another orgasm. Then he has one of his own; collapsing on top of her.

"Wow," he mutters softly as he lays some soft kisses on the back of her neck.

They both lay there for a couple minutes to catch their breaths, then he pulls out of her and sits back on one of the steps. She turns around and sits down as well; her hands resting on the step behind her as she finally looks in his direction and stares at him wide-eyed.

He notes the look in her eyes. "What's wrong?" a touch of concern in his eyes.

"I thought you completely let yourself go when we were in the cave," she begins. "But that was definitely child's play compared to what you just did to me."

"Did I go too far?" he asks. "Did I hurt you in any way?"

She shakes her head. "Absolutely not," she replies; reaching out to touch his cheek. Then she gets up and begins to climb the staircase.

"Where are you going?" reaching up to grab her arm.

She looks down at him with a smile on her face. "To get dressed?"

He lets go. "Okay," a disappointed look on his face.

"Now, now, Mr. Kent," wagging her finger at him, then leaning down to kiss his lips. Then she pulls away and resumes climbing the stairs; disappearing into his bedroom and closing the door behind her.

He sits there for a few minutes, then super-speeds back to the barn and retrieves the clothing they left there. He returns to the kitchen and puts on the pants; omitting the shirt. Then she returns; dressed in jeans and a tee-shirt and carrying her purse. "Where are you going?" he asks.

"I'm going home," she tells him; walking over to the kitchen door.

"Why?" coming over to her.

"Because I need a break," she admits.

He stares at her in shock. "I can't believe it," he manages to say.

She grasp his hands and holds them tightly in hers. "Not from us," reassuring him. "I just need some time to myself tonight."

"Oh," sounding relieved. "I thought..."

"I didn't mean to imply that," she says; raising his hands to her lips. "Besides, I need to get ready for work tomorrow. You do remember we're supposed to go back tomorrow, right?" gazing into his eyes.

"Right," a small frown on his face. "It's just that I'm going to miss waking up tomorrow morning with you in my arms."

"I know," she says softly. "I'm going to miss it too," she says wistfully.

"Lois?"

"Yes, Clark?"

"I've been wondering about something for the last few days."

"What's that?" she asks.

"Would you consider moving in with me?"

She drops his hands and stares at him with surprise. "Move in with you?"

"Yes," he says. "Move in with me."

"Wow," leaning back against the door. "I can honestly say I didn't see that one coming," she admits.

"You don't have to answer me now," he tells her. "Just promise you'll think about it?"

"I promise," a smile on her face. Then she comes up to him and kisses him one more time. "I'll see you at work tomorrow?"

"You better believe it," smiling back at her after her lips pull away.

"Goodnight, Smallville," winking at him as she opens the door and steps outside.

"Goodnight, Lanie," closing the door after her...

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**2 more chapters left - plus an Epilogue *sigh***


	19. Chapter 19

**CHAPTER 19: PENULTIMATE**

**Later that night...**

Lois opens the door to her apartment and walks in; kicking the door closed behind her. She goes into the kitchen and makes her way to the refrigerator and opens the door; pulling out a bottle of wine. After pouring herself a glass, she kicks off her shoes and plops down on the couch; propping her feet up on the coffee table. She's about to take a sip when the doorbell rings.

_Who the hell is that? _she wonders as she walks over to the door. "Who's there?"

"It's me," a voice replies.

Lois unlocks the door and opens it. "Hey, Chloe," giving her a brief peck on the cheek as she comes into the apartment. "I was beginning to think that you and Clark were joined at the hip," she quips; walking over to the couch and sitting down.

"What makes you think that?" Lois asks her; a curious look on her face.

"Well after Clark's announcement at the Planet that he was going to make love to the woman he loves, I was beginning to think we might never see the two of you again," winking at her.

"You're not far off the mark," Lois says; sitting down next to Chloe with a sigh.

"What do you mean?" looking over at her.

"Clark asked me to move in with him," she replies.

"He did?" her eyes widening with astonishment.

"Yep," nodding her head back at her.

"That's great - right?" She cocks her head slightly; noting the wistful look in Lois' eyes. "Right?" she asks again.

"Well..." hesitating a moment.

"What's wrong, Lois?" taking her hands in hers.

"I never thought in a million years that I would say something like this, but..." stopping briefly to take a deep breath, then exhaling.

"But?" Chloe asks.

"I don't want to be his live-in girlfriend," she admits.

Chloe looks at her dumbfounded. "I don't believe it!" she exclaims; standing up and looking down at her. "I thought you loved Clark?"

"You didn't let me finish," Lois replies; also standing up. "I don't want to be his live-in girlfriend. I want to be his wife."

Chloe slaps her hand against her mouth; collapsing back on the couch. She stares up at Lois in shock. "You...you..." unable to get any other words out.

"Believe me, Chloe. Nobody is more shocked than I am," sitting back down on the couch.

"I thought that you didn't believe in marriage?"

"I didn't until I fell in love with Clark," a smile appearing on her face.

"Wow," shaking her head in astonishment. "So am I assuming that Clark doesn't know how you feel about marriage yet?"

"Nope," shaking her head.

"Are you going to tell him?" Chloe asks next.

"I don't know," Lois says truthfully. "We haven't been together as a couple for very long so..." her words trailing off.

"Humm," a thoughtful expression on Chloe's face.

"What's that 'humm' all about?" her eyes narrowing ever so slightly.

"It's just that you've known each other for a long time now. You've even lived together before, so there's no mystery there. So what's the problem?"

Lois thinks about what Chloe just said, then without a word gets up from the couch and walks towards the door. "Where are you going?" Chloe asks; watching as Lois picks up her purse and opens the door.

"I'm going back to the farm to talk to Clark," she replies; closing the door behind her.

Chloe stares at the closed door for a moment, then picks up the abandoned glass of wine and takes a sip. _I can't wait to tell Jimmy, _pulling out her cell phone...

**Thirty minutes later...**

Clark was just putting the dinner dishes away when there's a knock at the door. "Who is it?" he calls out.

"It's me."

Clark walks over and opens the door. "Hey, Jimmy," he says as he walks through the door. "How are you doing?"

"Fine, C.K." a big smile on his face.

Clark looks curiously at him. "What's with the big grin?" walking over to the refrigerator and opening it.

"Do I have to have a reason to smile?" he says rather innocently as he sits down at the kitchen table.

"No," Clark replies. _He's up to something, but what?_

"So why are you really here?" handing Jimmy a beer and taking one for himself.

"Well..."

"Well...what?" opening his beer and taking a slug.

"I heard that you asked Lois to move in with you. Is that true?"

Clark puts his beer down. "Lois must have told Chloe, so Chloe must have told you - right?"

"Right," taking a sip of his own beer. "I have to say that I was surprised that it wasn't a proposal," he remarks casually.

"A proposal?" his eyes widening.

"I always thought that you would marry her first, then live with her," Jimmy replies.

"You did?" looking curiously at him.

"Yes," he says.

Clark heaves a sigh. "To be honest, I wanted to propose to Lois..."

"But?" interrupting him.

"I didn't want to scare her, so that's why I asked her to move in with me instead," taking another sip of his beer.

"I see," a thoughtful look on his face.

"Do you think I should propose to her now?" he asks Jimmy.

"I think you should propose only if she's the one you want to spend the rest of your life with," he answers honestly. "Do you?"

"Yes," he answers without hesitation.

"Then do it," putting his beer down and standing up.

"I will," a determined look on his face. "Thanks, Jimmy."

"You're welcome C.K.," extending his fist. "You know what to do."

"Yep," tapping Jimmy's fist with his own. "Ring that bell," smiling at him.

Just then, the kitchen door flies open and Lois barges in. "We have to talk," brushing past Jimmy and grabbing Clark's arm as she pulls him into the living room and pushes him down on the couch.

"I'll see you later," Jimmy says; walking over to the open door. "Good luck," he mouths to Clark; winking at him as he closes the door behind him.

"So what's so important, Lois?" he asks her.

She takes a deep breath, then takes one of his hands in hers and gets down on one knee.

"Clark Joseph Kent, will you marry me?"

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**1 more chapter left - plus an Epilogue *sigh**


	20. Chapter 20

**CHAPTER 20: THE FINALE**

Clark stares at Lois in shock. "WHAT did you just say?" his eyes bulging out of their sockets.

"You heard me, Smallville," rolling her eyes. ".?"

_I can't believe that she just proposed to me. What do I do now? _he wonders.

She's peering intently at his face and wondering exactly what he's thinking.

_I hope I didn't just make the biggest mistake of my life. What if he asked me to live with him because he wasn't ready for marriage?_

He continues to gaze into her eyes. _It's not fair that she proposed first. She always has to have the upper hand. Well, not this time._

"So are you going to just sit there, or are you going to answer my question?" beginning to get a little annoyed.

"Well..." pausing a moment. "I have to say that this was totally unexpected," suppressing a smile as he continues talking. "But there is something missing," he says coyly.

"There is?" a puzzled look on her face.

"Yep," now openly smiling.

"Well I have no idea what it could be," getting even more annoyed.

He doesn't say a word; instead he gets up from the couch and walks over to the fireplace. He turns around and faces her. "Where's the ring?"

She gets up and stares at him; her jaw dropping. "A ring?" her eyes widening.

"Yes," he replies. "When you propose to someone, there must be a ring. And since you didn't offer me one, I cannot in good conscious accept your proposal," crossing his arms against his chest.

"You can't be serious!" resting her hands on her hips.

"I'm dead serious," he replies. "I want to see a ring on this finger first, then I will happily accept your proposal," pointing to his ring finger.

"I don't believe this," glaring at him.

"Believe it, Lanie," walking up to her and lightly kissing her on the lips.

"I think I'll turn in," walking away from her and heading to the staircase; pausing on the bottom step. "I'll see you at work tomorrow?" winking at her as he climbs the stairs.

She continues to stare at him in shock until he disappears from her view, then she plops down on the couch.

_That son of a b*tch!_

**Upstairs in his bedroom...**

Clark waits until he's in his bedroom with the door closed before he collapses onto his bed and begins to laugh. _The look on her face was priceless, _clutching his stomach because he was laughing so hard.

_She's probably cussing me out right now, _wiping the tears from his eyes. _I haven't laughed that hard in a really long time. _

He finally gets up from the bed and walks over to the bureau; opening one of the drawers and pulling out a small black box. He sits back down on the bed, opens the box, and takes out his mother's engagement ring.

_I can't wait to see the look on her face when I present her this ring. She won't know what hit her._

**Back in the living room...**

Lois is pacing back and forth in front of the fireplace; cursing Clark over and over again.

_How dare he turn me down. There's no way in hell that I'm going to let him get away with that. He's going to say yes if it kills him, _she decides.

She stomps off towards the staircase and promptly climbs the stairs two steps at a time. She immediately grabs the doorknob and forcefully pulls it open.

"Now look here, Clark Joseph Kent," pointing her finger at him. "If you think I'm going to buy you a ring..." her voice trailing off when she notices the ring in his hand.

He looks at her with a smile on his face. "You were saying?" getting up from the bed and walking up to her.

"I...umm..." stammering a little as Clark gets down on one knee and takes her hand in hers.

"I had just decided to propose to you when you stormed in and beat me to it," caressing her hand. "I couldn't resist having some fun with you," shrugging his shoulders.

"You know you really pissed me off," her face softening.

"I know," he replies. "And it just tickles me," smiling up at her. "Will you marry me in spite of my obvious flaws?" holding out the ring to her.

"What flaws?" winking at him.

"Is that a yes?" his eyes twinkling.

"You better believe it," smiling down at him and reaching for the ring.

"I need you to actually say it," holding it back.

She sighs in exasperation. "You really are a stubborn son of a b*tch," shaking her head at him.

"But I'm your son of a b*tch," laughing a little.

"That's right," she replies.

"So are you going to say it?" he asks.

"Yes," she finally says.

He looks a little puzzled. "Yes, you're going to say it?"

"Yes, as in _yes I'll marry you_," rolling her eyes slightly.

He slips the ring on her finger. "It fits perfectly," standing up and kissing her hand. "Mom will be so happy," pulling Lois into his arms.

"I can't wait to tell her," softly kissing his lips.

"How about we tell her tomorrow?" she asks after their lips finally pull apart.

"Why not tonight?" he replies.

"Because we're going to be too busy tonight," pushing him into the bedroom and closing the door behind her.

"We are, huh?" raising his eyebrows.

"You better believe it," pushing him onto the bed.

"My dear Mrs. Kent. Are you trying to seduce me?"

"What do you think?" straddling his thighs and promptly pulling off his tee-shirt.

"I think you are," reaching up to pull off her tee-shirt.

"Is that what you really think?" unbuttoning his jeans and pulling down the zipper.

"That's what I think," unhooking the clasp to her bra and pulling it off.

"Well maybe you're right," lifting herself off him and getting rid of his jeans.

"I never thought I'd see the day when Lois Lane will admit to my being right," pushing her off him and pinning her down to the bed with his body.

"Hey!" she exclaims. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I'M going to be on top," lowering his lips.

She moans a little as he begins to leave a trail of soft, moist kisses across her shoulders. "More," she whispers.

"I'll give you more," pulling off her jeans...

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Only an Epilogue left *sigh***


	21. Epilogue

**A/N:** This is it. The final installment. I still can't believe this was originally supposed to be a one-shot. So I decided to write a sequel - which turned out to be Chapter 2. Then it just snowballed into twenty chapters plus an epilogue. I've enjoyed writing this story very much and hope you've enjoyed it too. I hope you love this epilogue like I do. So without further ado, here is the epilogue to _Right in front of you. _ENJOY!

**THE 'RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU' EPILOGUE**

**One year later...**

"I can't believe we're finally married," Lois says as they step inside the elevator that will take them to their wedding reception.

"I know," smiling back at her as he presses the top button. Once the elevator doors close, he immediately pulls her into his arms and gives her a passionate kiss.

"Can't you wait until later when we're alone in our hotel room?" her head falling back as his lips move down to the base of her throat.

"You know I can't wait that long," he murmurs as his hands move down to her backside and squeezes it.

"Do you really want our first time together as a married couple in an elevator?" she asks.

He removes his lips and gazes into her eyes. "As I recall, our first time ever WAS in an elevator," he replies.

"And as I recall, it was you who started it," she counters.

He's about to respond when the elevator suddenly grinds to a halt; throwing them both against the back wall of the elevator.

"What the hell?" she exclaims. He looks up and x-rays the ceiling above.

"Well?" tapping her foot impatiently.

"It looks like one of the gears is stuck," he finally says.

"Can you fix it?" she asks him.

"Very easily," he replies, but not making a move.

"So why aren't you moving?" her eyes narrowing slightly at him.

He smiles back at her. "Don't you think it's fate that we're stuck in an elevator at the beginning of our married life together?" his arms wrapped tightly around her.

"What are you saying? That we're stuck with each other?" she asks him; a curious look on her face.

"I'm happy to be stuck with you, Lois Lane-Kent," softly kissing her lips.

"Good answer," she whispers; kissing him again.

"Are you sure you want to wait until tonight?" he murmurs; leaving a trail of soft, wet kisses down to her cleavage.

"I...umm..." moaning a little as his hand moves to the zipper of her dress.

"I was hoping you'd say that," pulling the zipper downwards...

**Three years later...**

"One more push," Clark tells Lois.

"I can't do it," her head falling backwards.

"Of course you can," grasping her hand and kissing it. "You can do anything you set your mind to," he adds.

"I can't do this," she whispers. "I'm just so tired," closing her eyes.

"Yes you can," he says in a reassuring voice.

"How can you say that?" opening her eyes again to look up at him.

"Because I believe in you," comes his reply.

She swallows thickly; her eyes glistening a little. "Really?" her voice breaking a little.

"Really," smiling up at her. "Now just one little push and our baby will be here."

"Okay, but I'm only doing this for you," sitting partly up. "Tell me when," her hands resting on the floor behind her for support.

"Now," he tells her.

She scrunches her face up as she pushes one more time; collapsing back down. Then she hears the sounds of crying. "What's that?" opening her eyes and looking back at Clark.

"It's our baby girl," a look of utter joy on his face as he turns the baby in his arms to show her. "Isn't she beautiful?"

Her mouth drops open at the sight of her daughter. "She is beautiful," the tears rolling down her cheeks.

"She looks just like you," Clark whispers softly as he caresses the baby's cheek.

"Can I hold her?"

"Of course," he replies.

She sits up and extends her arms out, then Clark carefully lays the baby in her arms. "She does look like me," marveling at the little person in her arms. "But I have a feeling she's going to be more like you," looking up at her husband with the biggest smile.

That's the moment when the baby opens her eyes and looks up at Lois. Lois stares at Clark with surprise. "Her eyes are opened already?"

"She is half-kryptonian after all," he quips. "You were right though," he adds. "She has blue eyes like me."

"Never doubt me about these things," winking at him.

"I won't," still smiling. He stands up and looks down at his wife. "We really need to get you to the hospital. Emil is waiting for us."

"Alright," not looking at him because she can't tear her eyes away from the baby in her arms.

Just then the elevator doors finally open. "My wife just had a baby," he announces to the crowd of people outside the elevator...

**Two years later...**

"Are we there yet?"

"We'll be there in a minute honey," Lois frowns as she watches Clark struggle with the presents. "Couldn't you have flown them up to your Moms balcony first?" the frown still on her face.

"And risk being seen by that crowd of Christmas shoppers? No way," setting them down on the elevator floor at last. "Whew," wiping his forehead and resting against the back wall of the elevator.

Lois feels a tug on her skirt and looks down at her daughter. "What is it honey?" stooping down to gaze at her.

"Are we seeing grandma yet?"

"I hope so," looking up and glaring at Clark. "I think it'll be a good idea if you press the button, Smallville."

"Alright, alright," shaking his head in exasperation as he pushes the button for Martha's floor.

"I just hope we don't get stuck again," a frown on his face as the doors close. "That seems to happen to us a lot," he mutters under his breath.

"What did you just say?" she asks in a snippy voice.

He looks over at her; a perplexed look on his face. "What the heck is wrong with you lately? You've been nothing but crabby and..." his voice trailing off as something occurs to him.

She looks over at him. "Now what?" rolling her eyes.

He walks over to her and pulls her into his arms. "Lois, are you pregnant?" caressing her face with his fingers.

"I didn't want to tell you in the elevator of all places," suddenly bursting into tears. She finally looks up at him with tears still rolling down her cheeks.

"Lois, honey, I don't care where you tell me. I love you and our daughter so much. And I already love this new baby," one of his hands moving from her waist to caress her stomach.

"You do?" biting her lip anxiously.

"Of course I do," taking a handkerchief out of his pocket and dabbing her eyes with it. "I've loved you ever since..."

"...since the first time we got stuck in the elevator six years ago?" sniffling a little.

"I think I loved you even before that and didn't know it, but it was when we were stuck in that elevator that I finally realized that you were the one I needed," putting the handkerchief away. "I am so glad that the elevator broke down when it did because it made me realize how much I loved you."

"You always know what to say to make me feel better," lightly punching him on the arm.

"It's a gift," chuckling a little.

She looks at him curiously. "What's so funny?"

He smiles back at her. "I was just thinking about all those years I spent pining for the wrong girl when the one I really needed was right in front of me the entire time."

"Well I'm glad you realized it before it was too late," softly kissing him.

"Me too," kissing her back.

"Are we there yet?"

Both Clark and Lois look down at their daughter and smile at her. Then the elevator doors open to a smiling Martha.

"Grandma," she exclaims; running into Martha's arms.

They both watch as Martha lifts up her granddaughter and twirls her around. Clark turns to Lois and pulls her back into his arms for another kiss as the elevator doors close again.

**THE END**


End file.
